Le Mauvais Choix, Deuxième Année
by Black Down
Summary: Gabriel McGonagall et les Gardiens entament leur deuxième année. Jessy se réjouit de l'absence de son frère, les Potter et Dumbledore s'inquiètent pour le jumeau du Survivant. Les Astres Farceurs reprennent leurs farces. Mais le climat de rire et de farces - pour les élèves ou de chaos - pour les professeurs, va soudain virer au cauchemar le plus pur.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Surf, Requin et Anniversaire**_

Dans la villa en bord de mer, louée par les McGonagall, l'agitation était à son comble. C'était le 31 juillet, et les cinq McGonagall présents organisaient une fête d'anniversaire pour l'aîné.

Aîné, actuellement avec Lara Snape, occupée à dompter des vagues.

Depuis son arrivée, il avait pris des cours de surf avec elle. Dix heures par jour. Excepté les jours de compétition pour Lara, championne nationnale, qui défendait son titre avec acharnement. Titre mérité d'ailleurs.

D'ailleurs, une compétition avait lieu ce jour-ci. C'était le tour de Lara, et Gabriel la dévorait des yeux. Cette dernière fit un saut à presque 180 degrés et retomba impeccablement sans perdre l'équilibre.

- « Et un magnifique Alley Oup exécuté par notre reine des vagues ! » s'enthousiasma le commentateur.

D'où venait le surnom de Lara ? Elle l'ignorait et grogna lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle monta sur le dos de la vague et tenta une figure qu'elle travaillait depuis le début des vacances : le superman.

C'était une figure technique très compliquée, il fallait faire un grand nombre d'aspects très techniques en quelques secondes, ce qui le rendait si difficile à effectuer.

Sa planche décolla du dos de la vague, elle exécuta sa figure, serrant les dents. Elle glissait toujours un peu, mais cette fois, elle se réceptionna correctement, vacillant beaucoup moins qu'à l'accoutumée, sous les cris de stupeur et d'admiration des personnes présentes.

- « ALLEZ LARAAAAAAA ! » hurlait Gabriel en agitant une banderole.

Un soupir résigné s'éleva à côté de lui. Severus Snape vivait l'enfer depuis un mois. Bon, il avait bien bronzé, s'était requinqué mais supporter Gabriel McGonagall, dix heures par jour auprès de sa fille, c'était beaucoup pour lui.

Beaucoup trop.

Dire qu'il devait l'occuper jusqu'à 18h, le temps que sa famille finisse de préparer sa fête. Plus que trois heures !

Le tournoi était à un niveau correct, mais personne ne surpassa Lara. Après tout, d'habitude, elle surfait dans une autre catégorie.

La compétition achevée, Gaby se précipita dans l'eau auprès de Lara.

- « Je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ça !

- Entraîne-toi à rester plus de dix minutes sur une vague et on en reparlera. » se moqua la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la mer. Plusieurs surfeurs s'étaient déjà approprié une vague. Des surfeurs sorciers abordaient une mine troublée.

Mû par un instinct nouvellement acquis, l'apprenti surfeur jeta un sortilège de détection sur les vagues.

Même si la Trace indiquait que des sorciers mineurs utilisaient de la magie, entourés par une grande quantité de sorciers – qui affectionnaient Malibu – il était difficile de savoir qui avait lancé le sort.

Le jet translucide frappa les vagues et une lueur rouge couvrit l'horizon. Un seul mot : Requin.

Lara murmura quelques mots à Gabriel. Celui-ci alla prévenir les gardes-côte de la présence indésirable et la fille Snape se jeta à l'eau pour aller prévenir les surfeurs. Elle était à présent sur une vague nouvellement formée.

Elle ne craignait rien, sa planche et sa combinaison étaient ensorcelées pour résister aux attaques de squales. Une alarme se mit à sonner dans son subconscient, et elle fit rapidement un backflip, évitant un requin qui venait de jaillir de l'eau.

Ce fut le signal du départ pour tout le monde. En quelques minutes, les surfeurs et baigneurs avaient regagné le sable, excepté Lara qui semblait jouer avec le requin.

- « Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. » rit Gabriel en la voyant. « Bon c'est pas tout moi, je vais rentrer… »

« Et merde et merde et merde, j'ai promis à Mina de le retenir, elle va m'étriper s'il revient avant dix-huit heures… » pensa Severus

- « Mr McGonagall ?

- Oui Professeur ? »

« Vite, trouve une idée Severus ! »

- « Cela vous dirait de regarder les films qu'à fait Nérine ? Je crois que ma fille vous en a déjà parlé. »

_« PUTAIN POURQUOI J'AI PROPOSE CA ! »_

- « Avec plaisir professeur ! »

_« Préparez un cercueil. Ni le seigneur des ténèbres, ni le citronné n'avaient réussi. Il a fallu qu'un McGonagall se dresse sur mon chemin. Adieu, monde cruel ! »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Lara et Gabriel s'étaient mis en route pour la villa louée par les McGonagall, Snape ayant prétexté une migraine était resté chez lui.

- « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GABY ! » hurlèrent une dizaine de voix, alors que le concerné venait de pousser la porte.

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais ça va pas ! Vous voulez que je fasse une crise cardiaque à douze ans ou quoi ?! »

Il détailla les personnes présentes. Trois adultes. Sa mère, sa tante et son oncle. Deux personnes au sourire moqueur. Kath et Axel. Un blond et un brun qui se tenaient comme des frères. Draco et Neville. Une Slytherin refoulée atterrie chez les griffons. Amiko. Le timide soigneur de Hufflepuff. Bastien. Et le serpent aventurier. Yuri.

Les Gardiens au complet.

Sans oublier six adolescents bronzés dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Des amis qu'il avait rencontré au cours du mois. Quatre d'entre eux étaient de la même famille. Dont un sorcier. Les deux autres étaient également des sorciers.

- « Salut les gens ! »

Au programme : du gâteau, du surf sur la plage privée des Snape – qui aurait crû qu'ils posséderaient une plage privée ! – des délires, de la musique. Et des cadeaux.

Les dix-sept invités avaient caché leurs cadeaux un peu partout dans la propriété louée et sur le terrain de sable privé.

- « Gabriel McGonagall. Tu as 17 cadeaux à retrouver d'ici minuit, ce qui te laisse une heure de recherche. Pour tout cadeau non trouvé à cette heure, tu auras dix pompes et trois tours de course supplémentaire pour chaque cadeau. » déclara solennellement Louka.

Un silence plana.

- « QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST DE L'ARNAQUE ! » hurla Gabriel, sous les rires de ses amis.

- « L'heure tourne mon cher… » dit Soraya d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Gabriel pâlit et commença à courir à travers le périmètre. Il trouva au final douze cadeaux.

- « Il te manque 5 cadeaux Gabriel. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

- Je vais devoir faire cinq tours et cinquante pompes supplémentaires… » dit-il d'un air malheureux.

Louka regarda Mina et Soraya.

- « Il a marché en plein dedans !

- Je dirais même qu'il a courru ! » rigola Louka

- « Attendez une minute. C'était une BLAGUE ? JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEER !

- Tu n'ouvrirais pas tes cadeaux avant de nous tuer ? » proposa innocemment Soraya

Après quelques marmonnements parmi lesquels on pouvait entendre 'vengeance', 'traîtres' et autres joyeusetés, il commença à ouvrir les cadeaux. Louka attira les manquants et les lui donna.

Il reçut un monopoly électronique, un Uno Extrême et un kit de soin pour hommes de la part de ses amis moldus. Draco lui offrit un livre intitulé « La Magie du Fourchelang » qui s'annonçait être une très bonne lecture. Neville, fidèle à lui-même, lui avait offert une plante.

- « C'est une métamorphyle. Elle peut prendre la forme de nombreuses plantes moldues et sorcières. Elles gagnent les propriétés offensives, défensives, et, ou, curatives de la plante en laquelle elle se transforme. Elle peut faire dix métamorphoses avant de mourir, mais tu peux en récupérer des graines au milieu des feuilles mortes, pour en planter.

- Okay.. Merci vieux ! » sourit Gabriel, perdu dès les trois premiers mots.

Gabriel et les plantes, hein…

Amiko, Bastien et Yuri s'étaient cotisés et lui avaient offert une malle à sept compartiments.

- « Oh putain de bordel, c'est trop !

- On avait pas d'idées, et t'arrêtais pas de te plaindre que ta malle était trop petite. Alors voilà ! »

Il rosit de gêne sous les rires des convives et ouvrit le cadeau de Lara. Une planche de surf, blanche, avec des motifs tribaux sur le long et le prénom de Gabriel en lettres d'or. Le cadeau de Kath était un set de dix plumes à papotes dorées.

La différence entre les plumes normales et les plumes dorées, c'était que ces dernières n'écrivaient que ce qui était dit, la couleur changeait selon l'importance de l'information, et elles avait plusieurs mode : scolaire, prises de notes (diverses), interviews et rédaction de lettres. Elles coutaient la peau du cul, comme dirait la seule fille McGonagall V3.

Axel avait fait fort, lui aussi. Il avait trouvé un chaudron en orichalque. Un des métaux les plus rares au monde.

Mais Mina, Soraya et Louka aussi avaient marqué le coup. Louka lui avait offert un nouvel ordinateur portable, Soraya toutes les saisons en DVD des séries : Dr House, Desperate Housewives, Dexter, les Experts (Miami, Las Vegas et Manhattan), Esprits Criminels, Castle, Supernatural, Fairy Tail, Bleach et Teen Wolf.

- « PUTAIN ! » hurla-t-il en voyant les nombreux DVD jonchant le sol. « Euh, pourquoi tu as pris Desperate Housewives ? Je regarde pas ça moi !

- Arrête, ça fait une semaine qu'on t'entend dire que la série reprend bientôt. Et puis le partage n'est pas un crime, Kath adore cette série. » fit Soraya, malicieuse.

Le garçon rougit furieusement sous les rires de ses amis et se tourna vers le paquet de Mina. Il le déballa. Sa machoire et celles des autres s'écrasèrent à terre.

Avec un an d'avance.

L'Eclair de Feu, toutes options fournies.

- « … »

Mina rigola.

- « J'en conclus qur ça te plait !

- Comment tu l'as eu avec _un an d'avance_ ? » questionna Gabriel, ne pouvant détacher son regard du balai.

Mina sourit.

- « Tu sais, je ne fais pas mon âge. Je crois que le vendeur a cru que j'avais vingt-cinq ans. Le pouvoir des femmes et de leurs atouts, pour répondre à ta question. »

Les adultes rirent tandis que les plus jeunes rougirent sous les allusions de Mina.

- « Ca vous dit une partie de Uno Extrême ?

- JE VAIS T'ECRASER ! » hurla Kath

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

[Même heure, à des centaines de kilomètres de là…]

Jessy sourit d'un air supérieur en voyant le balai Nimbus 2001 exposé devant lui.

- « Dites…

- Oui mon chéri ? » demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

- « C'est vrai que j'ai un frère jumeau ? »

Un grand silence répondit à sa question.

- « Je vois…

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Les McGonagall me l'ont dit en juin. »

Jessy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir supérieur à son jumeau. Ses parents l'avaient préféré LUI. Qu'il avait hâte de le voir pour l'enfoncer cet imbécile…

- « Il est où ?

- On ne sait pas…

- Je vois. »

« Encore mieux. S'il pouvait être mort, ça serait génial... » pensa le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Lily et James prirent le silence de leur fils comme un reproche, et lui promirent de lui acheter d'autres cadeaux demain.

La rousse sentit son cœur se morceler à la pensée de Harry, seul, le jour de son anniversaire.

Gabriel McGonagall éternua violemment, et le Uno Extrême lui donna beaucoup de cartes lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu, j'étais privée de PC suite à une interro désastreuse en math.. Enfin bref x')

Déjà huit reviews en un seul chapitre.. Les gens je vous adore ! =D

Pour les trois qui ont trouvé la prophétie, je me mets à la rédaction de votre cadeau dès que j'ai le temps, promis !

Place au chapitre ^^

Comme vous le constater, c'est juste « Soraya. » Et oui, elle est déjà très importante dans l'histoire à ce niveau…

Plus qu'une semaine pour trouver la prophétie hein ! ^^

PS : Je vous donne le nom des 10 créatures mentionnées dans la prophétie. C'est un nouvel indice =)

_**Chapitre 2 : Soraya**_

- « Tu travailles trop Soraya.

- T'inquiète pas Lou, tu n'as pas entraînement avec les jeunes ? »

Son frère ainé la regarda d'un œil désapprobateur, mais il ne dit rien et partit.

Soraya se replongea donc dans son travail. Une dizaines de livres semblant aussi vieux que le monde étaient empilés face à elle. Écrits dans une langue antique, la brune s'appliquait à traduire le tout.

Elle s'était attelée aux passages importants des livres. Traduit, il donnait « L'Archange de Lumière ». Elle était en train de traduire plusieurs parties et avait déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait. Elle traduisait les parties parlant des compétences principales, sans compter celles acquises avant et après leur transformation.

_Ses pouvoirs s'éveilleront à l'aube de ses quinze ans…_

_Mais cela ne se fera pas sans dommage pour le trahi…_

Le trahi. Gabriel avait été trahi par ses parents, étant petit.

Encore trois ans de répit avant l'éveil...

_L'Archange de Lumière maniera l'air avec facilité comme tout être ailé. _

_La glace se métamorphosera à sa demande._

_La lumière brillera à sa pensée._

_Quant à elle, sa vitesse sera triplée._

Magie de l'air, dérivée de l'eau, lumière. Capacité physique améliorée. Pas mal.

_Barrières mentales fortes_

_Détecte les mensonges_

_Déguisements compris._

D'accord, tout ce qui est lié à la magie de l'esprit. Le reste décrivait l'apparence de l'Archange, ses choix, sa tolérance et nombres de choses.

Elle attrapa le second livre. « _L'Archange des Ténèbres. »_

Comme pour le premier livre, les premières pages parlaient de l'origine des Démons Supérieurs, le milieu de vie et leurs amours.

_L'Archange Noir s'éveillera lors d'une période de grande souffrance._

- « Oulà, pas bon du tout ça… » dit Soraya en fronçant les sourcils.

_En effet, tous les démons supérieurs faisant partie des Gardiens se sont éveillés après diverses souffrances. Quelques uns s'éveillent après une trahison immense. Mais la plupart s'éveillent suite à la mort d'un proche, de leur famille en général. _

_Tous les démons supérieurs n'ont jamais connu leur mère. _

Le cœur de Soraya manqua un battement. Lara n'avait jamais connu sa mère.

Elle n'avait plus que Severus.

Soraya chercha après, des sens cachés, mais rien n'indiquait si Severus était condamné ou non.

_L'Archange déchu maniera l'air avec facilité comme tout être ailé_

_Le feu dansera dans ses mains_

_L'ombre scintillera à sa pensée_

_Son endurance quant à elle défiera les athlètes_

Suivait un paragraphe assez long sur sa description. C'était presque l'inverse de l'Archange. Outre le fait d'avoir des ailes duveteuses et rétractiles, tout comme des griffes également rétractiles, ils étaient diamétralement opposés. L'un avait des plumes rouges parsemées de plumes dorées, l'autre vertes piquetées d'argent. Soraya ricana. Griffindor et Slytherin.

Après tout, Gabriel aurait dû aller chez les rouges et or…

_Fourbe et rusée_

_La dissimulation est un art chez l'ange noir._

_Et s'il paraît un peu froid, glacial_

_C'est pour mieux dissimuler un pouvoir d'envoutement._

C'était officiel, Soraya allait se méfier de Lara dès à présent.

Elle se saisit des livres sur les anges et les démons. Leurs pouvoirs étaient semblables, quoiqu'un peu moins puissants et les capacités physiques ne changeaient pas. Elle changea à nouveau.

_Elfes Blancs Versus Elfes Noirs. Pas cette fois._

_Les elfes blancs et les elfes noirs sont connus pour se livrer une guerre sans mercie et sans trêve. Pas cette fois._

_Les deux Elfes Gardiens s'entendent comme des frères alors que tout est sensé les opposer. L'un aristocrate…_

« Draco. » s'amusa Soraya.

_L'autre presqu'orphelin…_

La mine joyeuse de la voyante s'assombrit. Elle ne souhaitait à personne le calvaire de Neville et le sort de ses parents.

_L'un est guérisseur. L'autre un sadique tueur, du côté des Gardiens. L'un discret, l'autre exhubérant._

_Lui maîtrise la magie des plantes et la médecine._

_L'autre manipule les ombres à sa guise et la Forêt Noire est son terrain de jeu._

En résumé, des elfes, c'étaient plus rapide et plus forts que la moyenne, mais comme ce n'était pas indiqué, la plus jeune McGonagall pensa qu'ils ne devaient pas atteindre l'endurance ou la vitesse des Archanges.

Il lui restait quatre livres. Plus un hors-série, concernant les Trois Elémentaires. Elle se saisit du premier livre de la pile.

_Joueuse petite fée rieuse_

_La fée Gardienne est exclusivement féminine, et sa nature s'éveille en même temps que celle de l'Archange de Lumière, sauf que la fée ne ressent aucune douleur._

_Rêveuse, elle aime la nature, voler et tout ce qui est extravagant. Un an moins agée que les autres Gardiens, elle ira naturellement vers eux à leur première rencontre._

_Son nom a souvent un rapport avec les astres de la Voie Lactée. _

_Elle a un incroyable pouvoir calmant._

_Elle trouble ses ennemis d'un seul regard_

_Et immobilise d'autres d'un seul contact._

- « Hum… Pouvoir paralysant, calmant et confusion. Pas mal. »

Le livre qui suivait était sur l'Harpie. Amiko semblait parfaite.

_La traîtresse à sa maison maîtrise la chair._

_Se nourrit de sang de bœuf et d'œufs de salamandre avant un combat_

_Ce qui lui permet de cracher des flammes et d'améliorer ses compétences physiques sur une courte durée._

Maîtriser la chair.

Soraya frémit à cette idée. C'était une magie interdite, horrible. Sanglante. Digne d'un thriller récompensé de plusieurs oscars.

_Le Griffon_

_L'homme griffon, ou Griffon tout simplement, peut se changer à volonté entre sa forme humaine et sa forme naturelle. _

_Crache des flammes sur une longueur de cinq mètres, peut voler à 250 km/h pendant trois heures sans pause, peut rester en vol stationnaire durant plus d'une heure._

Ce serait utile d'apprendre à Bastien la télékinésie, s'il devait combattre sous forme de griffon.

_Lamia. Empereur Serpent._

_Le lamia est considéré comme le Serpent Suprême. Plus puissant et plus dangereux que le Basilic, plus résistant aussi._

_Celui qui incarne le Lamia est intrépide, rusé et toujours partant pour tout faire. Sous forme de reptile, il peut tuer, ou non, du regard. Ses yeux sont habituellement orangés, mais virent au jaune lorsqu'il tue. Ses écailles sont vertes poison, résistent aux coups d'épées et aux morsures de dragon. Sa seule faiblesse est la gueule._

_Il a une crète sur la tête, des pics verts également, enduits du même poison que ses crochets. Il tue en quelques secondes un homme adulte._

- « Je vais devoir surveiller Yuri moi… Putain d'animagus… » grommela Soraya en refermant le bouquin et en se frottant les yeux.

Le soleil s'était couché, et les bruits des vagues se couplaient à des cris de sioux que proféraient Kath, Axel et Gabriel.

- « So ? Tu viens ? On va manger un barbecue.

- J'arrive Mina. J'arrive. »

Elle délaissa à regret le dernier livre, parlant des Trois Elémentaires, et suivit sa sœur pour rejoindre les autres sur la plage.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Severus, elle sentit son angoisse refaire surface, mais la camoufla aussitôt. Personne ne s'aperçut de rien.

Mais elle ne fut pas tranquille de toute la soirée et s'endormit très tard, ce jour là.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Cassandre : Merci de ta review ^^ Ils vont le savoir en fin du tome 4 ^^_**  
**_

Pour ? : Gagné ^^ Kath est la démone et Axel ange ^^

Pour Cyril : Je continuerais même après ^^ Au moins 3 tomes supplémentaires :p

_**Chapitre 3 : La Voie de Lara**_

Les lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées quelques jours plus tôt, et les vacanciers s'apprêtaient à faire une virée en Angleterre.

Mina avait dû menacer Gabriel de lui retirer son Eclair de Feu et sa planche de surf pour qu'il aille enfiler autre chose qu'un maillot de bain.

Soraya avait cherché Kath la moitié de la journée dans les environs. Kath ne voulait plus quitter la plage, ayant découvert un espace dédié aux adolescents, qui vendait du lait de coco excellent.

Et Louka essayait toujours de convaincre Axel qu'on était bien le 20 août et qu'ils reprenaient les cours dans moins de deux semaines.

Et à quelques maisons, Lara relisait sa propre lettre tout en enfilant des vêtements adaptés au climat de l'Angleterre.

Il n'y avait aucune nouveauté dans les cours. Pour les livres, il fallait acheter la collection complète des livres d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart, et le niveau supérieur en Sortilèges.

Les élèves de deuxième année et plus étaient également conviés à leur première réunion avec le Conseiller d'Orientation de leur choix. Parmis les dix personnes à leur disposition, celui ou celle qu'ils choisiraient l'accompagnerait tout au long de leurs études.

Les Snape et les McGonagall allaient aller ensemble au Chemin de Traverse, cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, ils devaient se mettre en route pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous.

Après quelques mots échangés, les deux familles transplanèrent directement dans l'allée commerciale et se dirigèrent vers la banque gobeline.

Une fois les pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze retirées, le groupe se sépara, tout en se donnant rendez-vous chez Fleury et Botts. Ainsi, Severus Snape et Mina McGonagall se rendirent dans une rue adjacente réservée aux potions, Soraya partit dans la rue destinée aux médiums, Louka et Axel se rendirent dans un magasin de sport, Kath se rendit dans le quartier destiné aux animaux – elle devait faire vacciner son chat – et Lara et Gabriel se promenèrent.

- « J'ai bien envie d'aller voir la SPA magique. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je te suis ! » lança joyeusement la fille Snape.

Gabriel perdit l'usage de la voix en voyant le bâtiment. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu sans l'enseigne « SPA M&M ».

Avant, c'était un bâtiment délabré, menaçant de s'écrouler. La peinture s'écaillait, des crasses en tout genre s'étalaient tout autour de la SPA.

Maintenant, c'était un grand bâtiment moderne, avec de grandes vitres laissant voir des portées de chiots et de chatons en attente de maître d'un côté, de l'autre on voyait un louveteau doté d'ailes dormir auprès de deux loups ailés.

Un parfum de rose semblait littéralement tournoyer autour de la SPA. Les murs n'étaient plus gris, mais c'était un sublime mélange de blanc, bronze, d'or et d'argent.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse, pour y découvrir une demi-douzaine de sorciers flânant dans les allées ou discutant avec des employés.

- « C'est nouveau les employés… » murmura Gabriel.

Il repéra la gérante et alla la saluer, tandis que Lara jouait avec le louveteau blanc aux ailes noires.

- « Comment tu trouves nos améliorations ? On a suivit tes conseils, et ils ont très bien marchés ! On ne te remerciera jamais assez ! » sourit la directrice.

- « C'était rien. J'aime beaucoup le parfum de rose et les motifs sur la façade… »

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, et Lara se pencha sur l'écriteau, accroché au panier, protégé par un dome transparent, empêchant l'animal à l'intérieur de s'enfuir, et commença à le lire.

_Loup Pandémon. _

_Le Loup Pandémon est une espèce en voie d'extinction. _

_**Taille :** Maximum 75 cm de hauteur pour un mètre de longueur, et trois mètres de diamètre les ailes déployées._

_**Poids :** Jusqu'à 250 kg_

_**Habitudes alimentaires :** Les Loups Pandémons sont des carnivores et apprécient particulièrement les ovins (agneaux, …) même s'ils n'ont rien contre un steak de bœuf saignant._

_**Pouvoirs :** Sait voler et transporter son maître, un peu à la manière du phénix, sauf que seul le maître du Loup Pandémon et son compagnon/sa compagne peuvent être transportés. On dit que les Loups Pandémons peuvent développer un lien télépathique avec son maître si leur lien est suffisamment fort. _

_**Maturité sexuelle :** 2 ans et demi._

_**Reproduction : **Les Loups Pandémons peuvent avoir jusqu'à deux petits par portée, qui dure quatre mois. Ils s'accouplent début mai et début novembre._

_Loups :_

_- Winter. Mâle. 4 ans._

_- Summer. Femelle. 3 ans._

_- Spring. Femelle. 4 mois._

En regardant la famille de Loups Pandémons, Lara eut un coup au cœur.

Comment réagirait Severus Snape si elle revenait avec trois Loups Pandémons ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel McGonagall sortit de la SPA Magique & Moldue Lara. Ils avaient réservé la famille des Loups Pandémons pour revenir les chercher en fin de journée, histoire de ne pas devoir les traîner en laisse toute la journée, au milieu de plusieurs centaines de gens.

Ils firent le tour de l'allée, renouvelant leurs stocks d'ingrédients de Potions, reprirent des vêtements divers et des robes plus grandes – Lara prit même de nouveaux sous-vêtements, Gabriel avait rougit.

Ils retrouvèrent ensuite le groupe à la librairie.

Et Gabriel crût que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Les Potters. Qui posaient avec un blond décoloré.

- « Horreur. Dépêchons nous de nous tirer d'ici ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, Jessie les avaient surpris du regard.

- « Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ! De pauvres gens des bas-fonds de la société.

- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir la célébrité pour me sentir bien dans ma peau. J'ai un truc que toi, tu n'as pas, et ça me fait bien rire.

- Ah ouais ? Et quoi ?

- L'amitié sincère de mes amis. Pourquoi crois-tu que les autres restent près de toi ? Pour ton fric et espérer d'avoir des appuis plus tard, en disant qu'ils étaient proches de toi. »

Jessie accusa le coup. Et si c'était vrai ?

Et les adolescents allèrent payer leurs livres. Et à ce moment, Gabriel crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre.

- « Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart. Seriez-vous en train de draguer ma mère, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Désolé, le chapitre est court et je suis en retard .

Mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir beaucoup sur le PC, et il a buggé CE MATIN en effaçant tout ce que j'avais écrit… Et j'ai été un peu démoralisée pour tout réécrire (J'avais fait pas mal sur les Loups Pandémons et il y aurait du avoir la confrontation Malfoy/Weasley)

Désoléééééééééééé O.O

Promis, dans 2 semaines, je suis en vacances. Je vous ferais un chapitre deux fois plus long pour rattraper ça !

Oui, dans deux semaines, car j'ai encore pas mal d'interros pour celle qui vient… Malheureusement…

Bisou les gens ! Et merci pour vos reviews précédentes et à venir ! =)

Black'


	4. Chapter 4

Comme promis, il arrive aujourd'hui.

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard T.T

_**Chapitre 4 : Luna Lovegood**_

Une chose était sûre.

Gilderoy Lockhart ne passerait pas une année dans les murs de Poudlard.

Gabriel McGonagall s'en était fait la promesse. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

- « Gaby, tu as fini ta valise ?

- Elle sera prête pour le départ ! »

Il était 9h du matin, et c'était le premier septembre. Les étudiants quittaient avec beaucoup de regrets la plage et les vagues.

La plus malheureuse des quatre adolescents qui avaient passé leurs vacances à Malibu était Lara. Sa mélancolie était visible.

Gabriel s'assit à son bureau et commença à faire sa valise.

Heureusement qu'il avait une malle à sept compartiments, vu le nombre de choses qu'il avait prévu de mettre dedans.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, il fit une liste en parallèle.

_Compartiment 1 : Vêtements & Soin_

_- 20 paires de chaussettes (10 hiver, 10 été)_

_- Boxers (10)_

_- Jeans (5 : Noir, gris, bleu, blanc, bleu délavé)_

_- Chemises (10 : 3 blanches, 4 noires, 3 bleues, 3 argentées)_

_- Echarpe_

_- 2 paires de Gants (Hiver & Potions)_

_- Uniformes de travail (5)_

_- Chapeau pointu_

_- Capes noires (5)_

_- Cape d'hiver bleue nuit avec attaches d'or._

_- 5 paires de chaussures (Tennis noires et vertes, Baskettes blanches, Converses noires et grises)_

_- Set de soin pour hommes_

_- Set de rasage (ON SAIT JAMAIS !)_

_- Serviettes de bain (3 noires, 3 blanches)_

_- Gants de toilette (4)_

_- Savon, Shampooing, Après-Shampooing_

_Compartiment 2 : Affaires de cours_

_- Plumes à papote dorées (5)_

_- Parchemins_

_- Encre_

_- Plumes _

_- Chaudron en Orichalque_

_- Set de touillage automatique et réglable_

_- Set de tubes à essai en cristal_

_- Set de flacons en cristal_

_- Livres de Cours_

_- Baguette_

_Compartiment 3 : Détente_

_- Uno Extrême_

_- Ordinateur_

_- Saisons complètes (12 séries)_

_- Lecteur MP3_

_Compartiment 4 : Gardiens & Astres_

_- Livre des Projets_

_- Farces et Attrapes_

_- Plumes à papote dorées (5)_

_Compartiment 5 : Autre_

_- La plante de Neville (Métamorphyle ?)_

_Compartiment 6 : Animaux_

_- Vivarium + branche de feu éternel d'Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_- Perchoir de Gold_

_- Panier de Patte de Brume_

_- Graines pour Phénix_

_- Pâtée et croquettes pour renards magiques_

_- Litière & Bac_

_- Elevage de souris pour Etna_

_Compartiment 7 : Sport_

_- Planche de Surf !_

_- Eclair de Feu_

_- Haltères + poids_

_- Arc et Flèches_

_- Katana_

Ingrid, son familier, bondit sur son épaule. L'animal appréciait sa forme de chaton.

Le fait de reprendre l'école signifiait beaucoup de chose pour le trio McGonagall :

L'apprentissage de nouvelles choses.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient travaillé les matières d'école de leur niveau, l'occlumencie, l'art animagus et les liens des familiers. Et beaucoup de sport.

Dès à présent, Louka, Soraya et Mina leur avaient promis qu'ils pourraient essayer la légilimencie, apprendre a tirer à l'arc et se défendre avec une arme blanche.

L'année prochaine, ils apprendraient les bases de la magie noire. Et l'école proposait de nouveaux cours à partir de la troisième année : l'arithmancie, le contrôle des éléments, la langue bulgare, la divination, l'étude des moldus et des runes ainsi que les soins aux créatures magiques. La plupart était des options.

Les formulaires d'inscriptions pour certaines avaient été envoyés aux élèves de deuxième année et les McGonagall avaient déjà renvoyé le leur.

Kath avait choisis le contrôle des éléments, l'Etude de Runes et la Divination.

Axel avait également pris le contrôle des éléments, mais aussi les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'Etude des Moldus et l'Arithmancie.

Gabriel avait longtemps hésité, comme si quelque chose en lui le poussait à essayer toutes les choses. Mais il avait toujours écouté son instinct en premier lieu, et agissait en fonction de son cœur et de sa raison.

Il avait pris toutes les options.

Tout comme Lara.

- « GABY !

- J'arrive ! »

Il attrapa sa malle et descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille. Kath et Axel venaient d'arriver, eux aussi.

Les McGonagall transplanèrent directement à la garde King Cross. Les adultes repartirent aussitôt et les plus jeunes allèrent se chercher un compartiment.

Ils choisirent un compartiment à 15 places. L'avantage d'être dans un train enchanté, certainement.

Rapidement, Neville et Draco arrivèrent en souriant, heureux de retrouver leurs amis après deux mois de vacances. Lara suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Tous s'assirent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Gardiens étaient réunis.

Le train démarra, le chariot de friandise fut dévalisé et un énorme tas de bonbons en tout genre monopolisait trois des places du compartiment. Ajoutons que Lara s'était endormie sur les genoux de Gabriel, il ne restait qu'une place libre.

- « Excusez moi, je peux m'asseoir ? » fit une voix chantante et rêveuse.

Les neufs se tournèrent vers une première année aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

Neville sentit quelque chose en la voyant. Mais il devait avoir rêvé.

- « Oui, bien sur. Vas-y. » dit Gabriel.

Elle alla s'asseoire près de Neville, vu que la dernière place libre était à sa droite.

- « Merci beaucoup Gabriel McGonagall. Je suis Luna Lovegood. »

Un grand silence plana.

- « Comment tu connais mon prénom ? » interrogea Gabriel, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Toujours de sa voix mystérieuse, elle dit :

- « Je suis Luna. Neville Longbottom, tu as un très joli nez. »

L'interpellé rougit. Et Kath jura d'avoir vu des étincelles de malice dans les yeux bleu pâle de la blonde.

Tous se regardèrent et la pensée collective fut la suivante :

« J'adore cette fille. Une dixième gardienne, peut-être ? »


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée de poster si tard, je viens juste de me connecter sur l'ordinateur pour la première fois de la journée._

_Pauvre petite belge que je suis, mes vacances sont déjà terminées et demain, j'ai cours T.T_

_Alors, comme d'habitude, j'ai voulu faire mes devoirs ce soir, après mon programme TV, mais y avait de trop.. Alors j'ai commencé ce matin x)_

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas, lâchez les reviews ! ;)_

_**Chapitre 5 : La Rentrée**_

Albus Dumbledore soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Il avait passé ses vacances à sillonner le continent américain à la recherche de Harry James Potter, héritier des Potters, filleul de Remus Lupin et frère du Survivant.

Ce dernier avait appris l'existence d'un frère, et l'avait apparemment très mal pris. Il s'était enfermé une semaine dans sa chambre, ne descendant que pour manger ou aller dans la salle de bain, parlant à peine à ses parents.

Ce que le vieux sorcier ne savait pas, c'est que Jessy Potter établissait des plans depuis une semaine pour éradiquer totalement son frère dès qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez. Du poison à un sortilège, tout en passant par la chute dans les escaliers, il avait une imagination débordante.

La rentrée signifiait que le frère du Survivant s'éloignait encore un peu plus de la coupe de Dumbledore.

Il ne savait pas qu'en réalité, Harry Potter le haissait presqu'autant qu'il haissait ses parents biologiques, et qu'il se riait de lui sous son nez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les étudiants descendirent du train, cages et paniers dans leurs bras pour les élèves de deuxième année et plus.

Parmi eux, un groupe de neuf riaient et parlaient avec entrain. Lara portait le bébé loup Pandémon, prénomé Ankou, dans ses bras, les deux adultes marchaient sagement à ses côtés.

Ils prirent place dans l'une des carrioles et Neville posa une question, qui interpella les huit autres.

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu l'illuminé à grosse tête ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

D'ailleurs, on n'avait pas vu Ronald Weasley non plus.

Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, les neuf se penchèrent et commencèrent à chuchoter rapidement, chuchotements entrecoupés par les rires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les élèves avaient été répartis, le survivant et son ami étaient portés disparus, et un Severus Snape très joyeux était allé les accueillir.

Lorsque Dumbledore voulut faire un discours, et qu'il entendit le premier mot, il sut alors que l'année serait très longue.

- « Coin coin ! »

Il jeta un œil à ses professeurs et remarqua qu'ils étaient affublés de plumes de canard et d'un bec.

_« Les Astres Farceurs vous souhaitent une bonne rentrée !_

_- C'est pas qu'on aime pas tes discours, directeur…_

_- Mais ils sont chiants. Et on a envie de rejoindre notre salle commune._

_- Bien dit !_

_- Nous vous souhaitons une bonne année scolaire, car nous sommes des anges !_

_- J'ai dû mal entendre, tu as dis quoi ?_

_- Tu sais que l'enregistrement tourne toujours ?_

_- Mais éteint le alors, imbécile ! »_

Un « clic » sonore se fit entendre et le silence se fit dans la salle.

Dumbledore soupira.

Une très longue année s'annonçait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel terminait de ranger ses vêtements dans son dressing quand on frappa à sa porte.

- « Entre Axel »

Son jumeau pénétra dans la pièce, et il applaudit.

- « Tu as rangé pour la première fois de ta vie. Bravo !

- Rah, je t'ennuie. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Où avez-vous été, avec Lara, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je l'ai entendue, il y a peu de temps… »

Gabriel sourit au souvenir.

_C'était juste après que le groupe se soit retrouvé chez Fleury et Bott. Lara prit Gabriel à part._

_- « Jures moi que tu ne diras pas dans quel magasin où nous sommes allés._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je n'ai pas envie que l'on connaisse ma vocation._

_- C'est sur que tu as trouvé ta voix professionnelle ! »_

_Lara donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête du brun, qui grommela :_

_- « Toi, tu as trop regardé NCIS pour te mettre à imiter Gibbs… »_

Le brun regarda son double.

- « Je lui ai promis. »

Malgré l'insistance de son frère, Gabriel ne dit rien.

Dépité et sa curiosité au paroxysme, Axel quitta la chambre du second McGonagall mâle version 3.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un cri de rage s'éleva dans la chambre de Kath.

Elle en sortit, furibonde, encore en pyjama, l'horaire de leur année dans l'une de ses mains.

- « JE VAIS TUER CE CONNARD ! »

Gabriel regarda son horaire et lâcha :

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. On a jamais cours avant dix heures, le vendredi on a Histoire de la magie et méditation avant midi donc bon, ça ne compte pas. On finit à 17h, excepté le vendredi, on a astronomie mais avec deux heures de libre avant, et manger… »

Kath s'énerva encore plus.

- « GABY ! JAMES POTTER A MIS SES QUATRE HEURES DE SIMULATION PAR SEMAINE LE MEME JOUR, ET D'AFFILEES ! »

Et juste après manger en plus…

- « Ouais mais bon… A part ça, il est cool l'horaire. On a Potion maintenant, avec Nev. »

En bref, une Kath survoltée, un Gabriel blasé, un Axel rongé par la curiosité côté bleu.

Amiko déjà exaspérée par le Survivant – qui était arrivé en voiture volante, du côté rouge.

Neville et Bastien échangeant des théories sur certaines plantes médicinales du côté jaune.

Draco, Yuri et Lara qui se disputaient le dernier morceau de cake du côté vert.

Et une étrange première année bleue et bronze qui souriait d'un air rêveur.

Bref.

Une rentrée normale, avec les Gardiens et leur future recrue.

- « Il fait les yeux doux à ma mère ! Je vais le tueeeeeer ! »

Yuri et Draco retinrent un Gabriel très énervé, au point de vouloir mettre le nouveau professeur de Défense au tapis dès le premier jour.

De leur côté, Louka et Soraya vivaient plus ou moins le même scénario.

- « SOOOO ! LÂCHE MOI ! JE VAIS LUI REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT A CE DECOLORE ! IL A PAS LE DROIT DE DRAGUER MA SŒUR ! »

Pour unique réponse, Soraya éclata de rire.

Oh oui, c'était une année qui s'annonçait normale.

Après tout, l'année passée, c'était Soraya qui était draguée par Quirrel, et Mina qui retenait un Louka enragé.

Espérons seulement que le décoloré, d'après les dires de Louka, ne soit pas un second hôte pour le serpent des ténèbres.

Ils étaient loin de la vérité, mais elle s'annonçait plus atroce encore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Dons qui s'éveillent, Cours & La Passion des Toilettes**_

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel bailla longuement et s'étira dans son lit.

La chaleur du soleil lui manquait et il avait eu froid cette nuit.

Il se leva de son lit, enfila un training et partit rejoindre les Gardiens, qui étaient tous soumis à l'entraînement physique matinal du diabolique Louka.

Une heure et demi plus tard, et plongea dans son bain, l'eau chaude lui faisant beaucoup de bien. Il ferma les yeux de bien être…

_Un ange se pencha sur le corps inanimé d'un être aux ailes d'acier. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de ses orbes émeraudes._

_- « Adieu mon ami… »_

_**Flash blanc**_

_Un léopard parcouru d'électricité se transforma en humain aux yeux jaunes, en pantalon aux motifs de son animal. Son dos nu laissait apparaître un grand éclair._

_Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux topaze et planta l'épée de marbre noir, qu'il tenait un peu auparavant, dans le sol avec la force de la douleur de perdre un être cher._

_Les douze personnes présentent levèrent leur baguette illuminée vers le ciel. La plupart des filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, excepté une Lara plus âgée, qui réprimait sa magie qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Pour venger un être aimé._

Gaby se réveilla en sursaut.

Mais c'était quoi ce rêve ?

Il sortit de son bain et passa une serviette autour de sa taille, songeur. Mais il oublia immédiatement son rêve en voyant son horaire.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens… Severus, nous voilà ! »

Dans ses cachots, ledit Severus éternua violemment.

- « Lequel de ces sales gosses à encore pensé à moi ?... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après leur cours de potions, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw respirèrent avec délectation.

- « Ca pue vraiment là-dedans. »

- « Je vous rejoins, j'ai mon rendez-vous au conseil d'orientation… » maugréa le brun aux yeux bleus.

Le deuxième année se précipita au quatrième étage, et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Jessy Potter, Lara Snape. Et Justin Finch-Fechley arriva peu après.

Lara lui sourit, Jessy lui envoya un regard noir et Justin salua le bleu et bronze.

Ensuite, il eut a choisir son ou sa conseillère d'orientation. Dans ce cas, ce fut une femme.

- « PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAIN »

C'était une élève qu'il avait connu au Fight Club, l'année passée. Elle venait de terminer sa huitième année, et Gabriel avait toujours dit qu'elle était canon.

Elle était rousse aux yeux d'argent, avec de grandes jambes effilées, une fine silhouette et d'une douceur infinie.

- « Lucy !

- Salut Gaby. Je serais donc ta conseillère d'orientation pour les sept prochaines années. Qu'aimerais-tu faire plus tard ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je laisse surfeur à Lara sinon elle va me tuer pour plagiat, auror ça me botte pas, guérisseur non plus… Peut-être maitre des potions, agent immobilier ou dans l'architecture… »

Ils discutèrent une demi-heure, puis Gaby put rejoindre ses amis.

Il oublia de mentionner son rêve étrange.

Ainsi, il ne sut pas que Neville avait fait exactement le même, durant la nuit précédente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiite que ça sonne putain de bordeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! »

À côté de Yuri et de Gabriel, Lara, Draco, Axel et Kath riaient aux larmes. Les deux premiers trépignaient, et étaient prêts à partir le plus rapidement possible de la salle de classe.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils jaillirent hors de la salle de classe. Ils commencèrent à courir en direction du troisième étage, suivit de loin par les autres.

- « PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Kath entendit le cri de son jumeau et dit :

- « Ah ben ça, c'était un cri du cœur ! »

Les rires des autres redoublèrent.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient derrière le Slytherin et le Ravenclaw, dansant toujours sur place, en train d'être engueulés par McGonagall.

- « Putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai iiiiiiiiiiiin ! » maugréa Gabriel.

- « Ce que je vous dis vous ennuie Mr McGonagall ?

- M'en fous de la réponse, si je vous dis non vous nous laissez, qu'on puisse aller aux toilettes, ou vous nous laissez faire dans notre pantalon ? »

Le moment de stupeur passé, les Gardiens présents éclatèrent de rire tandis que les deux martyres en eurent marre d'écouter le professeur de Métamorphose, et se précipitèrent aux toilettes.

- « C'est la passioooooon des toileeeeeeettes ! » chantonna Kath.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Le passage avec les toilettes est tiré d'expériences réelles (aa)

A dimanche prochain !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Gaby délégué !

Nous étions déjà début octobre. C'était un dimanche matin, et nous nous trouvions dans la salle commune de la maison des aigles.

Contrairement aux croyances populaires, personne n'était debout avant six heures pour étudier. Au contraire.

Les plus âgés avaient fêté leur retour à Poudlard, minutieusement préparé durant un long mois, dans une salle adjacente à la salle commune, faisant toujours partie de la tour des aigles de bronze. Les sixièmes et septièmes étaient affalés, l'un sur l'autre, dans les canapés, la tenue parfois trop légère pour certaines filles, et vu le nombre de bouteilles de Fire Whiskey, ils allaient bénir la magie et les sorts anti-gueule de bois.

D'ailleurs, la plupart se remémoreraient Gabriel en riant. Ce dernier, crevé par l'entraînement de la journée, n'avait pas pu dormir avec leur « boucan incessant. » Il était apparu, leur gueulant dessus d'aller se bécoter dans des bains d'alcools hors de leur tour.

Il était 11h39 et tout le monde dormait, y compris les McGonagall qui profitaient de leur unique jour de repos.

Enfin, Kath venait de se réveiller. Et avisant un papier sur le tableau d'informations, elle alla détacher le parchemin et commença à le lire.

Après un moment, elle beugla :

- « JE VAIS DEVENIR DELEGUEE DE CLASSE ! »

Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller toute la tour. Elle reçut plusieurs coussins dans la tête de la part des six et septièmes années, qui s'empressèrent de se jeter un sortilège contre la migraine.

Gabriel descendit.

- « Délégué de classe ?

- Ouais, c'est une nouveauté de cette année.

- TROP COOL ! Faut que les Gardiens et, ou, un Astre soit dans l'équipe des délégués pour espionner les profs. » dit-il à voix basse.

Kath hocha la tête et alla mettre Axel au courant.

Gabriel sourit d'un air machiavélique et retint à grand peine un rire psychopathe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les heures d'études et temps libres des étudiants furent consacrés à l'élaboration de panneaux « votez pour moi ! ». Tous les Gardiens s'étaient inscrits.

Dans chaque maison, huit élèves, un par année, serait élu délégué. Ce dernier reporterait les éventuels problèmes de l'école, organiseraient des projets pour améliorer la vie des autres étudiants.

Deux semaines plus tard, le jour du dépouillement fut enfin arrivé… Dumbledore citait d'abord les Griffindors, ensuite les Hufflepuff, puis les Ravenclaw et enfin, les Slytherin.

- « Griffindor, deuxième année… Hermione Granger, avec 49% de voix ! Co-délégué, Ron Weasley, 30%. Hors-course : Jessy Potter, 20%, Lavande Brown, 1%. »

Les Gardiens applaudirent chaudement la fille brune et le rouquin. Autoritaire, amie avec le Survivant, mais très intelligent et amicale. Butée et avec un fort caractère. Le rouquin était un fin stratège, avec le cœur sur la main, qui n'adhérait pas à toutes les actions du Survivant, comme la scène de la première leçon de vol, en première année… Ils avaient sympathisé avec eux durant les six semaines de cours qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée.

- « Hufflepuff, deuxième année… Neville Longbottom, avec 94% de voix ! Co-délégué, Justin Finch-Fechley, avec 3%. Hors-course : Anna Habbot, 1%. »

Ce fut une victoire pour les Gardiens. Gabriel sifflait son ami, qui venait de récupérer son badge jaune avec son nom et prénom écrits en lettres noires, qui se modifiaient pour afficher « Délégué des deuxièmes années », « Un problème ? Une idée pour l'école ? Viens en parler ! » et tutti quanti.

- «… Ravenclaw, première année… Luna Lovegood, avec 100% de voix ! Ravenclaw, deuxième année… Gabriel McGonagall, avec 67% de voix ! Co-délégué, Kath McGonagall, 23%. Hors-course : Axel McGonagall, 10%. »

Gaby tira la langue à sa sœur, fier de lui.

Et puis vint le tour des Slytherin.

- « Slytherin, deuxième année… Lara Snape, avec 51% de voix ! Co-délégué, Yuri Moskatl, avec 30%. Hors-course : Théodore Nott, 9%, Blaise Zabini, 5%, Pansy Parkinson, 4%. »

Les Gardiens n'écoutaient plus. Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

« Avec cinq espions, ça va le faire ! » pensa Gabriel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

_Cinquante ans que j'attends son retour… Il est là… Il cherche le bon moment pour venir me voir… Sssssssss… Je le sssssssens… L'Héritier est de retour…_

Gabriel s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir du troisième étage. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix sifflante provenir des murs.

- « Je dois avoir abusé de la bièraubeure moi… »

_Lord Voldemort, Héritier par le Ssssssssang… Eux, Héritiers par la magie… Ssssssss… Indignes Héritiers… Jessssssssssy et Harry Potter… Sssssavourez cccccette année… Car ccccce ssssssera la dernière de votre vie…_

Gaby fronça les sourcils, dérouté.

_Je sssssens déjà l'odeur du sssssang… Du sssssang humain… Je commençççççais à me lassssssser des ssssssssouris…_

- « PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Où est Soraya… »

Il toucha un triangle en dimension 3D et dit :

- « Louka, Mina, Soraya, Axel, Kath McGonagall. Draco Malefoy. Neville Longbottom. Lara Snape. Yuri Moskatl. Bastien Duchen. Amiko Mandel. »

Aussitôt, des images apparurent face au jeune garçon.

- « Réunion d'urgence. Salle sur Demande. »

Le message passé, les hologrammes disparus, Gabriel rangea le précieux objet dans une poche fermée avec une fermeture éclaire et se mit à courir en direction du septième étage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

- « Je vois… En gros, tu penses que la créature se déplace dans les murs, a vécu 50 ans en mangeant des souris, cela parlait d'héritiers et de sang, avec un accent sifflant, et tu étais à proximité des toilettes des filles – que faisais-tu là ? » résuma Mina.

Gabriel répondit :

- « Les toilettes des hommes sont un peu plus loin, vous savez… Alors oui, tu as bien résumé. Et la créature à cité mon nom d'origine… »

- « Je ne vois qu'une créature qui puisse correspondre à ces critères. »

- « Le basilic. » dit Louka.

- « Oui. »

Le phénix de Gaby, Gold, lança un trémolo inquiet. Soraya était en train d'invoquer des fines particules transparentes, qu'Amiko identifia immédiatement comme des lentilles de contact.

- « Le basilic est un serpent immense, capable de vivre plusieurs centaines d'années. Ils tuent du regard. Avec des lentilles, vous seriez protégé.

- Non, vous seriez pétrifié avec des lentilles. » fit une voix chantante.

Tous se retournèrent pour découvrir la déléguée des premières années de Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood.

- « Mon père et ma mère ont étudié les basilics il y a trois ans. Rien ne peut faire obstacle à leur regard, mais si on le voit à travers quelque chose, on est juste pétrifié. »

Luna décrivit l'apparence des basilics avec une précision déroutante, ensuite ses pouvoirs.

- « Gold, je veux que tu transplanes près de quiconque des Gardiens t'appelle, peu importe s'il y a du monde tout près. Cela peut être grave. »

L'oiseau lança une trille apaisante.

- « Luna Lovegood. Souhaites-tu faire partie des Gardiens de Poudlard, chargés de chasser l'ennui pour le remplacer par des rires ?

- Oui. »

Les dix Gardiens furent envoyés dans des vestiaires, qui venaient d'apparaître, pour aller mettre une tenue de combat.

Et Soraya soupira mentalement, en pensant qu'une partie de la prophétie, à savoir l'unification des dix Gardiens, venait de se réaliser…

- « Mina, je veux que tu entraînes Luna pour lui faire prendre de l'avance. Soraya, tu t'occupes d'entraîner Draco, Neville, Amiko, Bastien et Yuri à la magie de l'esprit vu que les autres ont déjà passé le cap. » commença Louka.

En effet, les neuf premiers Gardiens avaient beaucoup progressé. Et Louka tenait des dossiers pour chacun des Gardiens. Ainsi, Gabriel et Axel maîtrisaient leur don de guérison par contact. Gabriel travaillait son troisième animagus, tout comme son frère, alors que Kath venait de réussir à se transformer en panthère, sa dernière forme. La plupart arrivaient à tenir un moment en combat magique. Certains avaient des affinités avec les armes japonaises, les armes blanches ou les armes à feu, et apprenaient à s'en servir.

Bientôt, rires et taquineries s'élevèrent dans la pièce Va-et-Viens.

Personne à ce moment là n'aurait su prédire les attaques, parfois violentes, qui allaient se dérouler au sein même de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre : Quidditch & Attaque à Halloween

- « Mais il n'a pas fini avec cette putain d'idée ? Déjà qu'il l'a sortie l'année passée…

- Amiko, calme toi.

- Je n'aime pas les bals. »

Dumbledore avait annoncé un peu plus tôt dans la journée un bal à Halloween. Sauf que désormais, chaque élève était convoqué chez son directeur de maison pour recevoir un costume. Et les partenaires seraient tirés au sort.

- « Bordel. Heureusement qu'il y a le Fight Club ce soir ! »

Il avait mis près de deux mois à rouvrir. Dubois avait dû organiser son horaire très chargé pour ensuite aménager la salle. C'était une sorte de tradition. Chaque année, le décor et l'ambiance de la salle changeait.

Kath jeta un œil sur sa montre et vit qu'il était 17h53.

- « … 17h53 ! Merde, je devais aller chez Flitwick à moins dix. J'arrive ! »

La jeune fille détala, laissant ses affaires de cours dans les bras de ses amis.

- « Tant qu'elle en parle, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Roger Davies pour le Quidditch. Toujours pas partant, Axel ?

- Tu ne me verras jamais sur un machin en bois de ce genre ! Sur le dos d'un pégase, pourquoi pas. Mais pas un balai ! J'ai horreur de ça ! »

Gabriel eut un sourire, ramassa ses affaires et fila vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il déverrouilla un casier, qu'il avait loué en début d'année, en sortit une tenue bleue et bronze, ses bottes et protections.

Sans oublier le balai.

Par mesure de 'précaution', avait dit Mina, les adultes avaient jeté un charme d'illusion sur le balai. Il ressemblait au Nimbus 2001 à chaque détail près.

Il se changea rapidement et alla sur le terrain. L'herbe mouillée faisait crisser ses chaussures à chaque pas.

- « Ah, tu es en avance Gaby. »

Roger Davies, capitaine des bleus et bronze, virevoltait quelques mètres plus haut.

- « Tu sais comment on s'échauffe au sol ?

- Bien sur.

- Alors, échauffe-toi au sol puis en vol. »

Gabriel s'exécuta. Peu à peu, les autres candidats arrivèrent et commencèrent à s'échauffer à leur tour. Davies laissa aux derniers retardataires cinq minutes d'échauffement en vol.

- « Bonsoir. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Roger Davies, capitaine et gardien des Ravenclaw. Sauf que moi, contrairement aux autres équipes, je fais également une équipe de remplacement. Nous allons commencer les sélections avec les trois postes des Poursuiveurs. Je veux voir tout le monde faire trois passages ! »

Gabriel sourit. Leur capitaine était réfélchi. Ainsi, si un joueur était malade lors d'un match ou blessé, dans l'incapacité de continuer à jouer au cours d'une rencontre, un autre serait prêt à reprendre le flambeau en plein vol.

Il se révéla être une calamité. Viser n'égal pas Gabriel. Il tira à chaque fois à côté. Et lorsque la balle rouge vif se dirigea vers le but de l'extrême droite (alors qu'il visait le gauche…) Davies l'arrêta avec facilité.

- « C'est pas grave Gabriel. Suivant ! »

Suivant les directives de son capitaine, Gabriel continua à voler tout en regardant les autres joueurs tirer au but.

Au final, quatre garçons et deux filles furent gardés. Les deux filles, Lisa et Marie Kane, ainsi que Stephen Knightwalker eurent le poste de Poursuiveurs titulaires.

- « Batteurs, à vous. »

Deux à deux, les joueurs durent frapper les cognards, cinq fois chacun, vers des cibles. Ensorcelés spécialement pour les sélections, les cognards ne déviaient pas une fois qu'ils étaient frappés par une batte.

- « Vous n'égalez pas les jumeaux Weasley, mais vous n'êtes pas loin ! Batteurs titulaires : Corentin Smash et Sabrina Pleace. Remplaçants : Gabriel McGonagall, Jessica Neptys. Maintenant, je vais lâcher un vif d'or pour chacun de vous. Vous devez attraper le votre le plus rapidement possible. Les deux premiers à les attraper seront nommés attrapeurs titulaire et remplaçant. »

Une quinzaine de vifs d'or furent libérés. Des lettres clignotaient au dessus d'eux. Gabriel repéra le sien après quelques minutes de recherche, près des poteaux opposés. Il se coucha sur son balai et fila vers le sol.

Le vif sentit les mouvements d'air un peu trop proches à son goût et s'enfuit. Gaby donna une discrète accélération à son balai. À moins de deux mètres, il tendit la main pour saisir la balle dorée, lorsqu'il sentit le vent siffler dangereusement à ses oreilles.

Un cognard passa à quelques mètres de lui. Les quatre batteurs visaient les joueurs. Et durant les quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulées entre l'esquive de Gabriel et sa constatation, le vif avait filé.

Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que ses partenaires étaient dans le même bain.

Il vola plusieurs fois autour du terrain avant de le repérer à nouveau. Gabriel plongea vers la balle dorée qui voletait rapidement devant lui. Couché sur son balai, il regardait le sol s'approcher à la vitesse grand V. Il redressa à un mètre et demi, deux mètres, pour descendre progressivement.

Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur le métal froid, les ailes battre un instant avant de s'immobiliser.

- « Ouais Gaby, t'es pris comme attrapeur titulaire ! »

Cho Chang, une jolie asiatique, attrapa son vif quelques minutes plus tard.

Davies félicita les nouveaux, et réconforta ceux qui n'avaient pas obtenu de place, puis renvoya tout le monde se changer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Bienvenue au Fight Club ! Vous connaissez les règles je crois, alors arrêtons de parler ! Qui veux inaugurer le premier combat ?

- MOI ! »

Gabriel sortit des rangs, et se plaça au centre du cercle sombre qui délimitait la zone de combat.

- « Je veux ma revanche de juin passé ! »

Lors de la dernière séance du Fight Club, qui s'était déroulé la veille avant le retour des étudiants chez eux, Dubois avait littéralement écrasé Gabriel.

- « Comme tu veux. Je serais ton adversaire. »

Le combat dura dix-huit secondes.

Gabriel vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le mur, heureusement victime d'un sortilège de coussinage.

- « Tu as les bases. Je ne sais pas qui t'a entraîné, mais de ce côté, tout vas très bien. Tu as une bonne position, de bons réflexes et je sais que tu connais des bottes secrètes. Il te manque le temps de réflexion, celui nécessaire a anticiper et contrer les attaques de ton adversaire, qui doit être minime. Ainsi que beaucoup de pratique. Le reste devrait venir tout seul. »

Grommelant pour la forme, Gabriel se mit face à Yuri, et comme tous les autres bînomes, ils commencèrent leur combat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours avaient filé…

Lara tentait de refermer la fermeture éclaire de sa tenue avec des difficultés. Pourquoi faut-il toujours les mettre derrière, entre les omoplates ?

Pour le bal d'halloween, elle avait reçu une robe blanche et bleu roi, avec un loup de la même teinte bleue. Son nom, pour la soirée, serait la « Reine des Glaces. »

Elle sentit que quelqu'un refermait la tirette et découvrit Yuri, habillé d'un ensemble vert émeraude, au loup vert brillant. Lui, il serait le « Serpent du Poison. »

Draco, tout vêtu d'or et d'argent, les rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne connaissaient pas les costumes et les noms des autres Gardiens, Dumbledore ayant posé un sortilège de Tabou temporaire sur les élèves.

Ils s'assirent à leur table et observèrent les costumes de leurs camarades. Ils étaient tous très beaux. Et Dumbledore commença la distribution des partenaires.

- « … La Reine des Glaces avec le Dragon de Feu. »

Lara observa celui qui s'était levé. Un Griffindor…

Elle se leva discrètement, de façon à se que l'on puisse la confondre avec une Ravenclaw, et rejoignit le garçon.

Aussitôt, elle remarqua le visage scrutateur de James Potter sur elle.

_« Merlin, je suis tombée sur Jessie Potter ! »_

Avec cette très réjouissante pensée en tête, Lara regarda le reste de la répartition.

Drago était en couple avec une certaine « Rose des bois » de Hufflepuff, Yuri avec une Ravenclaw qui avait un air familier à Lara. Kath McGonagall avait sa façon à elle de se faire remarquer.

Et un garçon de douze ans, surnommé « Dark Dragon » était accompagné par une « Fée de Mystère. », une Ravenclaw de première année.

Au moins, certains avaient eu un bon tirage…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La soirée se passait lentement pour Lara. Jessy parlait sans arrêt de tout ce qui énervait la jeune fille.

Tout semblait normal, pour une nuit sensée célébrer le garçon à la grosse tête.

Sauf qu'un cri d'horreur déchira le silence paisible qui s'était installé.

Tous se précipitèrent près des toilettes des filles, et découvrirent deux filles se tenant près des toilettes, prêtes à s'évanouir.

Miss Teigne, le chat du concierge, était pendu par la queue à une torche. Du sang coulait de sa tête et une mare de liquide carmin se formait lentement sur le sol dallé…

Une phrase, écrite avec le sang du félin, trônait sur le mur. Menaçante.

« La Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte.

Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! »

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard T.T

Autre chose, j'entre en examen dans quelques temps. Ce chapitre est le dernier avant le dimanche 16 décembre, voire le lundi 17.

Je pense que je vais désormais publier mes chapitres le lundi. Je n'ai plus le temps le week-end, alors que le lundi, j'ai l'occasion de venir en soirée, contrairement au samedi et au dimanche.

Bonne M… à ceux qui ont des exams et à dans deux semaines.

Tenez jusque là :p Et si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite ^^

Black'


	9. Chapter 9

Suite à la demande d'un membre, voici un récapitulatif pour la série « Le Mauvais Choix »

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

Je reprends le rythme de parution normal, un chapitre tous les lundis (:

Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi jusqu'à présent :/

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 9 : Noël Noir**_

Près d'un mois et demi était passé depuis la découverte du message ensanglanté sur le mur de pierre. Miss Teigne, bien que pétrifiée, avait perdu la vie, présentant une hémorragie que Mme Pomfrey n'a pas pu soigner à temps. Rusard était effondré, et si de nombreux élèves s'en foutaient, une partie semblait touchée par sa détresse.

Le mois de décembre venait de commencer, les Gardiens au complet avaient multiplié leurs blagues, mais la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous.

En moins d'un mois, il y avait eu près de vingt-six attaques, en comptant Miss Teigne. Dix Gryffindor, sept Hufflepuff, six Ravenclaw et étonnament quatre Slytherin.

Une règle avait été instaurée récemment, votée à l'unanimité auprès des 64 délégués et les 25 professeurs. Désormais, les élèves se déplaçaient par groupe de cinq élèves d'une même année et maison, et ceci dans chacune des années.

Le trio McGonagall s'était joint à Padma Patil et Michael Corner.

- « On se revoit à la rentrée… » murmura la jeune hindoue.

Le ton était anxieu, et sous-entendait « si on se reverra ».

- « Ouais. » répondit Gabriel en lui souriant.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, au plus grand bonheur des élèves. Rares étaient ceux qui restaient à l'école durant les vacances. Même Amiko, Bastien, Neville, Draco et Luna rentraient chez eux pour les vacances.

Le trio bleu et bronze, accompagné de Lara, regarda les calèches emporter leurs amis jusqu'à la rentrée.

- « A ce soir. » dit Lara, et elle se rendit dans le bureau de son père.

- « Ouais, à ce soir… » dit Kath. « Venez, je veux voir la réaction de Rusard. »

Le trio courut jusqu'au bureau du concierge et se cacha derrière un pilier. Les Gardiens avaient fait un cadeau au vieux cracmol et lui avait laissé une lettre.

_« Ayé, Sieur Rusard !_

_Nous, Gardiens de Poudlard, compatissons à la perte de votre chat, étant également proches des animaux, et pour vous motrer notre soutiens, nous avons laissé un paquet cadeau sur votre bureau._

_Nous espérons compter sur votre aide à l'avenir, et sur cette lettre, Mina, Louka et Soraya McGonagall ont posé un sortilège vous empêchant de révéler ce que vous apprendrez à notre sujet, vous serez également protégé de la légilimencie, ce qui n'est pas du luxe quand on regarde un certain directeur fan de citrons !_

_Nous sommes dix. Neuf d'entre nous sont des deuxième année et la dernière en première année. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs la remercier, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée du cadeau ! _

_Nous avons deux potionnistes, Gabriel McGonagall et Lara Snape._

_Une métamorphiste, Kath McGonagall_

_Deux enchanteurs, Draco Malfoy et Axel McGonagall_

_Deux botanistes, Bastien Duchen et Neville Longbottom_

_Un esprit libre de toute barrière qui nous inspire, Luna Lovegoob _

_Et deux espions très inspirés dans les idées, Yuri Moskatl et Amiko Mandel_

_Aye sir ! Nous comptons sur vous pour conserver notre secret. Qui sait, nous aurons très probablement besoin de votre aide à un certain moment (: !_

_N'oubliez pas le cadeau sur votre bureau !_

_Signé,_

_Les Gardiens de Poudlard »_

Rusard venait de terminer la lettre. Ainsi, c'étaient ces petits chenapans qui provoquaient tant de remue-ménage !

Il jeta un œil méfiant au paquet posé sur son bureau. Mais quelque chose lui souffla de faire confiance aux élèves qui, pour la première fois, lui faisait confiance, à lui, Argus Rusard !

Il ôta le couvercle avec délicatesse, et une boule de poils jaillit hors de la boite.

Cela semblait être un chat. Mais c'était plus gros qu'un chat et plus petit qu'un jeune lion. Environ un lionceau.

Il avait un pelage gris, tacheté de noir. En connaisseur de chat, Argus Rusard pensa, à raison, que c'était un Mau Egyptien. Et un authentique, c'est-à-dire doté d'étranges pouvoirs qui ne s'éveillent que s'ils trouvent un humain qui en soit digne.

Un petit message se trouvait dans la boîte.

_« Elle s'appelle Bastet. »_

Et Argus Rusard croisa le regard doré du félin, et se sentit jugé. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis le chat se mit à ronronner avec force. Et le concierge sentit une énergie nouvelle couler dans ses veines.

Cachés derrière un pilier, le trio regarda le concierge perdre vingt ans, voir plus, d'un coup.

- « Bastet l'a trouvé digne.

- Luna avait raison.

- Elle m'étonnera toujours. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

Soraya courrait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Mina McGonagall.

- « Oh non, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard… » murmura-t-elle, affolée.

Elle dérapa en tournant dans le couloir des enchantements et remarqua deux corps au sol.

- « Deux ? Merlin… »

Elle courut jusqu'aux deux formes allongées et faillit crier d'horreur et de désespoir.

Les traits figés dans une expression de terreur, Kath et Mina McGonagall était allongées sur le sol, raides comme des piquets. Pétrifiées. Et elles perdaient beaucoup de sang.

- « Obturentis Sanginem1… Vulnera Sanaret²… Musculos Relaxat³… Lacrimis Firebird Merendas4… Obturentis Sanginem… Vulnera Sanaret… Musculos Relaxat… Laxrimis Firebird Merendas… Spero Patronum ! »

Un aigle se matérialisa devant Soraya.

- « Albus Dumbledore, Corps professoral, Axel McGonagall, Gabriel McGonagall. Deux nouvelles attaques, Kath et Mina McGonagall sont pétrifiées dans le couloir des enchantements. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

C'était un Noël bien Noir, en cette année de 1992…

Soraya entendit une explosion de rage et de magie.

- « Gaby… Maîtrise tes émotions, ou l'Ange qui est en toi te détruira avec ces explosions… »

* * *

1 : Que cesse le sang

2 : Que cicatrisent les plaies

3 : Que les muscles se détendent

4 : Que les larmes de l'oiseau de feu soignent


	10. Chapter 10

JOYEUX NOEL !

Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis samedi..

Bonne lecture (:

Suite à la demande d'un membre, voici un récapitulatif pour la série « Le Mauvais Choix »

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Gabriel, Le Premier Gardien**_

Lorsqu'il reçut le patronus de sa tante, l'informant que sa mère et sa sœur avaient été pétrifiées, Gabriel sentit quelque chose prendre le pas sur lui.

Comme une entité sommeillant en lui depuis tant d'années.

Lara, qui étai à ses côtés, le regarda, méfiante. Pour les sorciers sang-pur ou sang-mêlé, voir les auras chez d'autres sorciers était un jeu d'enfant.

Celle de Gabriel, d'habitude d'un superbe bleu roi, avait viré au doré sombre. Et chaque sorcier avait qu'il fallait se méfier d'un sorcier dont l'aura virait de couleur, qui annonçait souvent une catastrophe imminente.

Elle ne manqua pas de repérer le changement chez son ami. Ses cheveux bruns viraient au noir corbeau, ses yeux maintenant verts semblaient plus brillants que des néons, et l'esquisse d'appendices se dessina dans le dos de l'adolescent.

Une explosion de magie eut lieu à cet instant précis.

Ce n'était pas la même explosion que produisait une bombe. C'était un vent puissant, chargé de magie pure qui jaillissait littéralement du corps d'un individu.

La charge magique éteignit toutes les torches aux alentours, brisa les fenêtres et plongea le couloir dans l'obscurité, alors qu'un cri de haine s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent

Lara croisa alors le regard de l'adolescent. Ses yeux et l'esquisse dorée brillaient dans le noir, rendant la chose légèrement menaçante.

- « J'aurais la peau de l'Héritier et je me ferais un festin de basilic. On reprend nos recherches dès demain ! » gronda Gabriel.

Et les changements d'apparence s'évanouirent aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant Lara perplexe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel montait la garde. Armé d'un bouquin semblant aussi vieux que le monde, il épluchait chaque ligne pour trouver des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets et sur le Basilic. Tout en gardant un œil sur sa mère et sa sœur.

- « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, professeur. »

Gilderoy Lockheart avait toujours été un homme admiré, soit par sa beauté soit par ses diverses 'actions'. Et de ce fait, d'un claquement de doigts, sorcières de tout âge lui tombaient dans les bras.

Le fait que Mina McGonagall lui résiste ainsi ne faisait qu'accroître l'envie de sortir avec elle. C'était sans compter son fils aîné.

- « Je venais rendre visite à Mina.

- Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas votre présence, inutile de venir l'importuner quand elle est dans l'incapacité de vous envoyer sur les roses. »

Point sensible. Touché.

- « Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

- Je veille sur ma mère et sur ma sœur. Histoire d'éloigner les nuisibles, aussi fanfaronnants soient-ils. »

Deux, zéro

- « Mais si vous voulez venger ma mère, allez donc tuer le monstre qui hante les couloirs. A moins que vous ne soyez qu'un incapable ? »

Touché coulé.

- « Que savez-vous ? » siffla dangereusement le professeur blond.

- « Moi ? Rien du tout. Par contre, vous, vous cachez quelque chose, vous venez de me le prouver. Et comptez sur moi pour découvrir quoi. » ronronna Gabriel.

Le professeur tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, rageur.

- « T'es un Slytherin refoulé, toi. » murmura Lara, qui venait d'entrer.

- « T'as tout entendu ?

- Tout. J'ai du nouveau. »

Elle s'assit à côté de Gabriel, posa un livre intitulé « Tous nos souvenirs. » sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à une page précise.

_« Tous nos souvenirs, chapitre 3 : Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Aujourd'hui, Rowena a annoncé son mariage avec Salazar. Il était temps ! On ne la voit presque plus en ce moment, et son fiancé non plus, d'ailleurs. Rowena reste cloîtrée dans son sanctuaire tandis que Sal reste dans ses cachots. _

_D'après une source sûre, Rowena aurait engueulé Sal, parce qu'il restait éternellement dans sa chambre au lieu de passer du temps avec son cousin, ou de travailler sur des potions… »_

- « Tu as relevé comme moi ? » demanda Lara

- « Salazar Slytherin était soumis ? Ouais.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, crétin. Rowena Ravenclaw restait dans son sanctuaire. Son élément, c'est les airs. Alors, peut-être que si l'on trouvait son sanctuaire, on pourrait avancer dans notre enquête. »

Gabriel hocha la tête, cela semblait logique.

- « Maintenant que tu m'en parles, je suis tombé sur un petit paragraphe, parlant de La Tour Nuage, sanctuaire d'une jeune femme, animagus Aigle. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis ils remballèrent leurs affaires et coururent chercher le reste de leurs compagnons pour les informer de cette découverte.

Les yeux de Gabriel scintillèrent d'une lumière dangereuse à l'idée de trouver la chambre de Slytherin.

L'Héritier aurait une grande surprise lorsqu'il sera confronté aux Gardiens.

On ne s'en prend pas à une Gardienne et sa mère sans subir les foudres des neuf autres créatures.

- « LOUKA ! On a du nouveau.

- Entrez. »

La porte se referma sur les trois personnes.

Aucune d'elles ne virent le directeur regarder Gabriel avec un sérieux et une intensité rare.

_« Son aura a changé. Elle m'est familière… Gabriel McGonagall, qui es-tu, réellement ? »_

* * *

__Une petite review pour souhaiter un joyeux noël à l'auteur ? (:

A lundi !


	11. Chapter 11

~ I wish you a happy new year ! ~

Bonne année, bonne santé à vous tous !

Et voici le chapitre 11 de la deuxième année des Gardiens !

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

Chapitre 11 : La Tour Nuage & Traumatisme

D'après les bouquins qui fournissaient un minimum d'informations sur la Tour Nuage, son emplacement était gardé invisible aux yeux des créatures.

Excepté les aigles.

Lara, Louka et Soraya étaient réunis dans la Salle Sans Nom, et réfléchissait au problème.

- « Gaby, ton premier animagus est un aigle, non ?

- Oui. Mais si je me transforme autre part que dans la Salle sur Demande, le directeur va tout de suite me repérer.

- Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire. » décréta Soraya.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- « On va aller te déclarer, Gaby. » fit-elle, malicieuse.

- « Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir… ou m'en inquiéter. » songea ce dernier à haute voix.

Soraya demanda à Gabriel de la suivre, ils y allaient maintenant.

- « Pendant ce temps, vous, cherchez des compléments d'information. »

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « C'est pour quoi ?

- Nous venons déclarer son animagus. » dit Soraya en désignant son neveu.

- « Euh… Il a quel âge ?

- Douze ans. Mais c'est un McGonagall, après tout. »

La secrétaire hocha la tête. Les McGonagall avaient toujours été animagus très tôt.

- « Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, animagus, signe distinctif ? »

Gabriel répondit aux questions, prouva son animagus par transformation et signa les papiers officiels.

- « Merci. »

Dès qu'ils furent aux abris des oreilles indiscrètes, Soraya chuchota :

- « Prêt pour La Tour Nuage ?

- Prêt pour se faire une brochette de basilic. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore regardait les McGonagall et Lara Snape discuter près d'un saule pleureur. Il avait sentit un gros déploiement de magie en provenance du parc.

- « Essaie encore Gaby. »

Les voix étouffées par l'altitude s'engouffraient dans le bureau du directeur par la fenêtre ouverte.

Intrigué, il regarda le groupe, et vit avec surprise Gabriel McGonagall se métamorphoser en aigle royal blanc et s'élancer dans les airs, et tournoyer autour de l'école.

Il continua ainsi, montant de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri puissant, faisant tinter désagréablement les oreilles du vieux sorcier.

- « Tu l'as trouvée ? »

Nouveau cri.

Et il disparut dans un nuage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel se posa sur un nuage et se retransforma en humain. La sensation de marcher sur un nuage était étrange.

La Tour Nuage était une tour aux murs blancs et cotonneux. Elle portait bien son nom.

Il avisa la bibliothèque immense et effleura les ouvrages, les étoiles plein les yeux.

Un petit livre dépassait. Il ne portait pas de titre. Intrigué, Gabriel l'ouvrit.

_« Cher journal._

_Je m'appelle Rowena Ravenclaw et j'ai quinze ans. »_

- « Oh putain de bordel de merde… » fit Gabriel en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Il avait trouvé le journal intime de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Il s'assit contre un nuage et commença à le lire en diagonale.

_« Cher Journal. _

_Sal passe toutes ses journées dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est un peu comme ma Tour Nuage, le Jardin d'Eden d'Helga ou le Volcan de Godric. _

_Mais j'ai l'impression que, plus le mariage approche, plus il s'éloigne de moi. Ou alors, il a un problème. Parce que construire sa chambre, dans les toilettes des filles…_

_Faut que je surveille Sal. »_

- « Les toilettes des filles ? » s'étrangla Gabriel, mort de rire.

Et il se remit à lire

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Les toilettes des filles ? »

Lara eut un sourire narquois.

- « C'est pas tout. Faut trouver l'entrée, et comment tuer un basilic de plus de mille ans. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Gabriel demanda :

- « Tu connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui élève des poulets ?

- Mon père, pourquoi ? »

Gabriel, mode bug.

Déjà, que voir l'irascible professeur en short hawaïen surfer avec sa fille, et bronzé, l'avait traumatisé, voilà qu'il élevait des poulets.

- « Depuis quand il élève des poulets ?

- Depuis qu'il a douze ans. Tu n'as pas vu la basse-cour, quand tu es venu à la maison ? »

Mode bug enclenché.

Revenez dans une semaine, peut-être sera-t-il débloqué.


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis guérie et en pleine forme ! A BAS LA GRIPPE !

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement, cela m'a fait super plaisir

Alors, j'ai regardé ce que j'avais posté durant la semaine, et j'me suis dite que la grippe avait fait des ravages dans mon cerveau. Comment j'ai pu poster un truc qui passe du coq à l'âne toutes les deux lignes ? Pardonnez moi pour ce médiocre chapitre

Alors pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 12 en meilleure version x) Il a changé, je vous rassure, et il est même plus long !

C'est d'ailleurs le plus long chapitre, pour l'instant. Je suis pardonnée ? XD

Concernants les votes 1 chap/semaine ou 1chap/2 semaines mais plus long (longueur doublée) voici les résultats actuels :

1 votes pour 1 chapitre toutes les semaines, mais plus court

3 votes pour 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais longueur doublée (5 pages en plus, mini = Environ 10-12 pages par chapitre)

5 sans votes ou indécis, ou en attente

Résultat : 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais plus longs de 5 pages minimum

Je vous laisse encore jusqu'à mercredi pour les indécis ou les nouveaux )

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_**Chapitre 12 : Le Temps Passe…**_

Jours, semaines et mois passèrent depuis les évènements de Noël 1992. La rentrée fut sombre et très pénible pour les élèves.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent que même les professeurs étaient désormais visés, les étudiants n'eurent vraiment pas bon. Stressés et moroses, ils reprirent les cours dans une ambiance sombre.

Même les Slytherins avaient rejoint les trois maisons dans leur état d'abattement. Beaucoup appréciaient Mina McGonagall, professeur d'animagus à la langue bien pendue, qui n'hésitait pas à incendier sa propre mère dans ses nombreux moments de dérive.

Les Astres Farceurs avaient rendu un hommage aux gens pétrifiés et à leurs amis, depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus manifestés.

Seul Gilderoy Lockhart continuait de garder le sourire.

Plus le temps passait, plus sa débilité profonde et ses cours lamentables évoluaient… en pire.

Avril était déjà bien entamé lorsque Dumbledore fut viré de l'école et Hagrid envoyé à Azkaban.

Il y avait eu dix-neuf attaques. Parmis les victimes, Hermione Granger avait été pétrifiée. Si Kath aurait été consciente, elle aurait fait la peau au Basilic directement. Elle s'entendait bien avec la Griffindor, mais cette dernière, trop timide, ne se laissait pas approcher par les autres Gardiens. Eux qui avaient décidé d'avoir des mascottes, elle était une des personnes qu'ils souhaitaient recruter…

Et puis… Amiko et Bastien, tout deux d'origine moldue, avaient été attaqués, eux aussi.

Occupés à disputer une partie de Uno Extrême dans la Salle sur Demande pour éviter de penser à leurs amis pétrifiés, les Gardiens entendirent le système d'alerte, récemment mis en place, s'enclencher

- « TOUS LES ELEVES SONT PRIES DE REGAGNER LEUR DORTOIR ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! » grésilla la voix anxieuse de Minerva McGonagall

En cas d'attaque, le message était presque identique. Seulement, on précisait, justement, que c'était une attaque, et dans quel lieu cela s'était produit. Mais là, rien.

- « C'est plus grave, vous croyez ?

- Je pense. » dit Gabriel « Allons voir ce qu'il se passe. Le patronus de Louka ou de Soraya ne devrait pas tarder. »

Ses dires se révélèrent exactes et quelques instants plus tard, un vivet doré – argenté, se matérialisa devant eux en une longue traînée blanche.

- « Rendez-vous au lieu de la première attaque. Invisibilité obligatoire. » murmura la voix grave de Louka

Chacun se regarda et Gabriel sortit sa cape, tout comme Draco.

- « Depuis quand tu as une cape ?

- Depuis que j'en ai demandé une à mon père. » sourit le blond d'un air suffisant.

Yuri, Neville et Draco se glissèrent sous la cape de ce dernier, tandis que Lara, Axel et Gabriel se glissèrent sous la seconde.

- « Luna tu v… Elle est où ?

- Je suis invisible, mais ce n'est pas moi. je crois que ce sont les Joncheruines qui m'ont aidée.» fit une voix chantante à quelques pas de Lara.

Sa remarque fit sourire tout le monde et tous se rendirent au second étage. Tous les professeurs étaient là.

- « Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? » questionna Filius Flitwick. « Encore une attaque ?

- Non Filius… Une élève a été enlevée par le Monstre.

- Qui ? »

Un long silence plana.

- « Ginny Weasley. »

Gabriel fut certain d'entendre un gémissement d'horreur, couvert par les exclamations des professeurs.

- « Gaby. Ron et Jessy sont derrière le pilier, là-bas. » indiqua Lara.

En effet, la tignasse rousse du plus jeune Weasley dépassait légèrement tandis qu'une robe haut de gamme traînait à terre.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les professeurs s'en allèrent pour réfléchir comment sortir la rousse du guêpier où elle était, après avoir envoyé Lockhart « sauver » Ginny.

- « Ma sœur… » gémit Ron.

Les Gardiens se regardèrent.

Ils avaient noué des liens d'amitié avec le rouquin, en secret, après l'avoir croisé près des stades de Quidditch, un peu avant noël, avant que Kath et Mina ne soient attaquées…

_- « Hey, c'est pas Weasley numéro six qui est là ? » questionna Neville en voyant une tache rousse_

_- « Ca m'en a tout l'air. Je le trouve bien seul en ce moment, il n'est plus avec Jessy depuis quelques temps. » fit remarquer Kath_

_- « Allons le voir. » déclara Lara. « Perso, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne, de temps en temps avec Finnigan ou Potter, mais il semble rejeté par les autres Griffons. J'ai connu ça avant que vous ne veniez vers moi, c'est très désagréable… »_

_Gabriel hocha la tête et héla le roux._

_- « HEY ! RON ! » lança-t-il joyeusement_

_L'interpellé se retourna et vit les Gardiens._

_- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_- Juste discuter. On a pas franchement parlé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Salut, moi c'est Gabriel McGonagall, Ravenclaw à tendance Griffindor ou Slytherin selon certains. Enchanté ! »_

_Tour à tour, les autres se présentèrent._

_- « … Salut tout le monde. Je suis Ron Weasley, Griffindor qui regrette d'y être allé juste parce qu'il y a une grosse tête célèbre… » sourit le roux._

_- « Ah bon ? Tu devais aller où en principe ?_

_- … Ravenclaw… »_

_Les mâchoires tombèrent. Il n'était pas mauvais en cours, mais pas brillant non plus. Un élève moyen. Peu doué en potions et en sortilèges, mais qui s'en tirait pas trop mal en défense, métamorphose et botanique._

_- « Oui je sais. » rigola le roux. « Seulement, une fois j'ai eu une note supérieure à Potter et depuis tout le monde, sauf mes frères et Ginny me rejettent parce que je tente de voler la vedette à Mr-Grosse-Tête. »_

_Les autres Gardiens purent voir les rouages du cerveau de Gabriel se mettre à tourner à grande vitesse._

_- « … Tu crois que si tu réussis tous tes examens, sauf Histoire, avec une super mention et que tu demandes à changer de maison à McGonagall, tu pourras changer ? Après tout, dans le règlement, chapitre 9 : les maisons, point 18 : changements de maisons, il est autorisé de changer de maison si l'élève se sent mal dans la maison actuelle et qu'il a prouvé qu'il en était digne. Pour un Ravenclaw, c'est de réussir ses examens avec mention. »_

_Les yeux du roux s'illuminèrent._

_- « Vous croyez ?_

_- Absolument certain ! » dirent en cœur les trois McGonagall _

_- « On serait ravis de t'avoir dans nos troupes, soldat Weasley ! » sourit Kath_

_- « Ca fait toujours une personne de plus pour nous donner des idées pour semer la pagaille dans le château. » dit Gabriel avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard._

_Tous les autres, y compris Ron, éclatèrent de rire._

_- « Je viens de faire la connaissance des Astres alors ? Et de leurs aides ?_

_- Absolument mon ami ! Alors, t'es de la partie ? » demanda Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Un instant plus tard, sept personnes riaient aux éclats, deux s'engueulaient copieusement, et un essayait de réanimer le dernier._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron entendit :_

_- « C'est malin Dray, tu l'as appelé « mon ami » alors que ta famille et la sienne se détestent ! Quel tact, m'enfin, laisse le digérer le machin ! »_

_Chacun éclata de rire face à la moue contrite qu'abordait l'héritier Malfoy_

De fil en aiguille, Ron avait été officiellement adopté comme mascotte numéro une des Gardiens.

Gabriel se dégagea de la cape d'invisibilité et appela leur ami.

- « Ron ! Par ici ! »

Le rouquin entendit le murmure et trouva Gabriel. Mais Jessy aussi…

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » demanda-t-il, agressif

- « Ron, viens. On va sauver ta sœur ! J'vais me faire ce serpent à la con. Vous venez tout le monde ? »

Tous les Gardiens apparurent d'un coup, faisant sursauter Jessy.

- « Viens ! » le pressa Gabriel.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette affaire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sans surprise, Lockhart avait dégagé plus vite que son ombre. Dommage, Gabriel aurait apprécié qu'il se fasse _malencontreusement_ avaler par le Basilic…

La troupe se rendit discrètement dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Gabriel avait toujours des fous rires en repensant au journal de Rowena Ravenclaw, et de l'image d'un Salazar Slytherin soumis…

Et Gabriel avait révélé aux Gardiens qui l'ignoraient, et à leur mascotte, qu'il était Fourchelang

- _« Ouvre toi »_ siffla-t-il à l'adresse d'un évier.

Dans un boucan infernal, les éviers s'écartèrnent, et un passage se révéla aux neuf élèves.

- « On fait comme on a dit ? » demanda Gabriel à l'adresse des six Gardiens.

Ils avaient mis un plan au point, après avoir appris que les poulets de Severus ne supportaient pas les voyages par voies magiques, et qu'il aurait été trop long de le faire par voie moldue.

- « Oui. »

Le brun sourit faiblement et regarda tout le monde sauter un à un dans le conduit. Avant qu'il ne ferme le passage et ne saute dedans, Gold, le phénix de Gabriel, se matérialisa sur son épaule

- « Toujours aussi ponctuel. _Ferme toi ! _»

Il bondit dans le conduit avant que le passage ne soit complètement refermé. Inutile de se retrouver avec des Professeurs trop curieux sur le dos.

- « Beurk. » fit-il en remarquant le tas d'ossements qui avait amorti sa chute.

Il observa les lieux. Les paroies de pierre laissaient passer des filets d'eau par endroits. La mousse et la moisissure avait prit le contrôle sur les roches et une odeur putride se dégageait de la pièce.

- « D'où t'as un phénix, toi ? » questionna Jessy

- « C'est vraiment le moment pour répondre à ta question ? » soupira Gabriel. « En tout cas, si vous voyez un truc bouger, fermez immédiatement les yeux. Surtout toi, Potter, t'es moins immunisé que nous. »

Il avait en effet donné des larmes de phénix et des lentilles à son ami roux. Il ne risquait pas la mort s'il croisait le regard du serpent, mais n'échapperait pas à la pétrification.

Sur leurs gardes, tous avancèrent prudemment. Jusqu'à ce que Jessy glisse sur un crâne. Il se rattrapa à la personne la plus proche de lui, c'est-à-dire Draco et il fit de même.

Le bruit généré par leur chute fit trembler les paroies rocheuses. Gabriel reçut un bout de pierre sur le nez. Il leva la tête et blêmit.

- « DEGAGEZ DE LA ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie de pierres s'abattait sur eux.

Gabriel, Lara, Luna et Jessy étaient sains et saufs. Mais devant eux, un mur de roches leur barrait la route en direction de la sortie.

- « RON ! YURI ! DRACO ! NEVILLE ! AXEL ! Vous allez bien ?

- Lara ? » répondit une faible voix derrière le mur. « Ca va ! Pas de blessés. Et vous ?

- Tout le monde va bien. » dit Gabriel « On a pas le temps de dégager le passage. Faites une ouverture, on va ramener ta sœur Ron, fais-nous confiance. »

La réponse arriva immédiatement.

- « J'ai une confiance totale en toi, Gaby. Ramène ma sœur, je t'en prie ! On va ouvrir le passage ! »

Les quatres adolescents avancèrent, redoublant d'attention.

- « C'est quoi ça ?! » s'écria Jessy, la voix partant dans les aigus.

Une peau écailleuse… longue de cinq ou six mètres…

- « Une mue. »

Le Basilic était gigantesque…

Gabriel avala difficilement. Avec l'aide d'Axel, Yuri, Draco et Neville, leur plan était faisable. Mais ils n'étaient que trois, au lieu de sept. Ils avaient peu de chance que cela marche…

- « Allons-y. »

Un panneau de fer fourchelang ouvet plus tard, et les quatre personnes entrèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- « TAYAUT ! A MORT ENFOIRE ! » beugla Gabriel, pensant à sa sœur, sa mère, une autre sœur, une future mascotte, deux alliés et tous les autres qui attendaient d'être vengés et soignés.

Il fut le premier dans la chambre et remarqua deux silhouettes humaines loin devant. Mais son attention fut attirée par les sculptures.

- « C'est magnifique je dois dire. » fit Gabriel en observant les statues de serpent finement sculptées.

Lara opina.

- « GINNY ! »

Jessy laissa tomber sa baguette et se précipita vers la fillette, ignorant délibérément l'autre humain.

'Quel con…' songea Luna

- « Tu es Jessy Potter, pas vrai ?

- Ouais. Ginny, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu te souviens, tu m'admires et tu ferais tout pour moi ! »

Lara fut écoeurée par les mots du Survivant.

- « Tu es celui qui a crié 'Tayaut' ? » interrogea l'adolescent fantômatique.

Gabriel le vit subtiliser discrètement la baguette. Hum… Danger, warning, attention.

- « Non, c'est moi. » sourit Gabriel. « Gabriel McGonagall, pour vous servir.

- Tom Jedusor. » dit l'autre en lui rendant un sourire.

Celui de Gabriel se crispa légèrement.

Mina l'avait mentionné.

Tom Jedusor. Alias. Lord Voldemort.

- « Que comptes-tu faire avec elle, Tom ?

- Drainer sa magie… Récupérer mon corps… Gabriel McGonagall, ton nom me revient. Ginny Weasley parle souvent de tes exploits… Ainsi, tu aimes rabaisser Jessy Potter ? Misérable insecte et usurpateur… » dit celui-ci en baissant la voix.

Gabriel eut un sourire narquois.

- « _Je sssssuis d'accord avec toi, Tom. Je sssserais bien tenté de te rejoindre dans le futur, le sssssais-tu ?_ » dit-il en fourchelang.

_- « Oh oh, tu es Harry Potter ainsssssi… Mais ta proposssssitttttion n'est pas anodine, n'esssst-cccce pas ?_

_- En effet, je te demanderais des chosssses en échange. Mais là, il faut que j'asssssure ma couverture auprès des autres, tu comprends ? Tu m'en voudrais sssssi j'annihile ton sssssserpent de compagnie et ton journal ? »_

Le fantôme de Voldemort leva un sourcil.

_- « Le vieux bouc me ssssssurveille depuis que j'ai laisssssé échapper ma magie quand tu t'es attaqué à ma ssssoeur et ma mère. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à elles, je t'explossssse. »_

Lord Voldemort réprima un sourire.

Ce petit, qui avait réussi à le tuer, avait un pouvoir important, il pouvait le sentir. Et s'il désirait se joindre à lui, alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le tuer, alors, soit.

_- « Je te permets de détruire le journal ainssssi que le Basssssilic. J'espère que tu joues bien la comédie petit._

_- Je sssssuis le meilleur. Et je ne suis pas petit ! »_

Un éclair de stupéfixion frappa le Survivant qui n'avait rien vu venir. Et Jedusor appela le Basilic.

- « TOUT LE MONDE A COUVERT ! » hurla Gabriel. « Gold, à toi de jouer ! »

Il ne voulait pas tuer le Basilic. Ce serait dommage.

Juste le rendre apprivoisé et inoffensif…

L'oiseau de feu tournoya et lorsque le monstre apparut, il laissa des larmes s'échapper pour frapper le serpent vert poison directement dans les yeux.

- « A nous ! »

Les trois joignirent leurs mains et récitèrent à toute vitesse une incantation latine que Gabriel avait trouvée.

Ils durent la refaire six fois avant qu'elle ne soit assez puissante. Gold maintenant le serpent à distance durant ce temps. Au départ, ils voulaient conjurer un poulet et le faire chanter, mais ils avaient trouvé une incantation dans les livres de cours de leur mère, tante et oncle. Ils avaient hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses..

Un jet de lumière dorée frappa le roi des Serpents et il s'effondra en un cri de douleur. Évanoui.

- « Mission : Apprivoiser un Basilic et le rendre inoffensif est terminée. Succès ! » murmura Gabriel.

Il voulut détruire le journal, mais en tombant, la tête du basilic tomba juste à côté de la rouquine évanouie et l'un des crocs transperça lui-même le journal noir. Le souvenir éclata en une gerbe de lumière, mais Gabriel vit le sourire satisfait de Jedusor

Merlin, qu'il détestait se mettre dans la peau d'un gamin vengeur…


	13. Chapter 13

**Comme vous vous en doutez, ce sera désormais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines )**

**Désolé pour le léger retard, je n'ai pas eu internet hier et là je suis connectée sur le serveur d'un voisin qui nous prête internet jusqu'à ce que notre décodeur accepte de nous donner internet XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

_Chapitre 13 : Fin d'Année_

Lorsque la lumière disparût, et Jedusor avec elle, la rouquine se réveilla en inspirant une grande goulée d'air.

- « Que… Gabriel ?

- Ca va Ginerva ?

- Ou.. Oui… Jedusor ! Le basilic !

- Calme toi. On a conjuré un poulet et il est mort. Pareil pour Jedusor. Faut qu'on se tire vite fait par contre… »

Il jeta une œillade de pitié en direction de Jessy Potter.

- « Qui s'occupe de ce boulet ? »

Un grand vide lui répondit, à son plus grand amusement. Un peu dégoûté, il lança un sortilège de lévitation au présumé Survivant et tous rejoignirent les autres.

Gabriel lança un sortilège à Ron et Jessy. Celui lancé sur le roux protégeait son esprit de la même manière que le lanceur du sortilège pendant deux petites heures. Et le second était un Oubliette. Pas besoin de prendre le moindre risque.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, qui avaient creusé un trou assez large pour qu'ils puissent tous sortir.

- « Gab, attends !

- Oui Lara ?

- Priori Incantatum. »

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé.

- « Tu penses qu'il exécuterait la remontée des sortilèges ?

- Pas sûre, mais c'est probable.

- Que tout le monde lance des sorts, quels qu'ils soient. Evitez les sorts noirs… N'est-ce pas, Dray ? » dit Gabriel avec amusement.

Une vingtaine de sortilèges par personne plus tard, chacun s'accrocha à un autre et Gold les tira à travers le tuyau. En chemin, ils croisèrent Fumseck.

- « Euh… Gold, appelle l'autre. »

Un cri plus tard, et deux phénix, l'un blanc et l'autre rouge, tiraient leur précieux fardeau. C'était plus rapide à deux phénix qu'à un seul.

Chacun fut déposé en douceur sur le sol des toilettes, et, voyant que la jeune fille avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, Axel la prit dans ses bras.

- « Tu as l'air épuisée. Pas besoin de te laisser marcher jusqu'au bureau du dirlo'. » se justifia-t-il.

Et puis, les muscles qu'il acquérrait avec Louka n'étaient pas là uniquement pour le décor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Mot de passe ? » siffla la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- « Nous avons récupéré la fille que l'Héritier Slytherin avait capturée. »

La statue n'insista pas et laissa le passage libre. Dans le bureau, des éclats de voix. Loin de se préoccuper des bonnes manières, Gabriel envoya un coup de pied dans la porte, uniquement pour l'effet de style.

- « Hallo tout le monde. Je vous présente Ginerva Weasley, en chair, en os, en vie ! » dit-il en s'inclinant sans regarder qui était présent

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Quelqu'un le serra contre elle à le faire mourir, étouffé.

- « Tu as sauvé ma fille ! » sanglota sa tortionnaire

- « Molly, vous allez étouffer Mr McGonagall je crois… » sourit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. « Bonsoir Messieurs McGonagall, Longbottom, Malfoy, Moskatl, Potter, Weasley. Bonsoir Miss McGonagall, Lovegood, Snape, Weasley. »

Il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

- « Miss Weasley, vous allez bien ?

- Oui Mr le Directeur. C'est grâce à Gabriel, Lara et Luna, monsieur.

- Et pas Monsieur Potter ?

- Non. »

La voix de Ginny avait été sèche. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose contre Jessy.

- « Vous trois, racontez moi ce qui s'est passé.

- A toi l'honneur Gaby, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » railla Lara

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- « Lorsque l'alerte fut lancée, nous, pauvre groupe d'amis tentant d'oublier ceux que nous aimons dans leur état de pétrification, nous trouvions près du couloir du deuxième étage. Nous allions regagner nos dortoirs lorsque des voix ont retentit. C'étaient les voix du professeur Flitwick et d'une _autre._ Et, à notre grande horreur, la petite sœur de l'un de nos amis Griffon avait été enlevée ! Nous avons rencontré cet ami, Ron, en nous dirigeant vers la Chambre des Secrets…

- Vous saviez où était la Chambre ?! » s'énerva le directeur.

- « Ouais. Je continue. Nous avons donc décidé de sauver tous ensemble la petite Ginny, sauf qu'un empêcheur de sauver des vies est venu nous retarder. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans l'anti-chambre de la Chambre, ce même empêcheur de sauver des vies à fait s'effondrer la moitié du couloir, séparant le groupe en deux. Seuls Luna, Lara, Potter et moi étions du côté menant vers Ginny… »

Gabriel avait un vrai talent de conteur, et enjoliva les choses, passant d'autres sous silence.

Tour à tour, les Gardiens sentirent des tentatives d'effraction dans les esprits. Heureusement que tous avaient appris l'Occlumencie intensément.

L'aîné McGonagall regarda Ron avec intensité. Leurs Mascottes devaient l'apprendre, coûte que coûte !

- « J'ai plusieurs questions.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Jessy Potter ne se souvient de rien, pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne de la localisation de la chambre. Où se trouve la chambre. Et quel était le monstre ?

- Parce que Jedusor lui a jeté un Oubliette. On a prévenu notre mère, notre oncle et notre tante. Parce que le monstre n'était pas à prendre à la légère. La chambre est scellée, pas besoin de savoir où elle est. Un basilic. »

Visiblement, la réponse à sa troisième question ne sembla pas ravir le directeur.

- « Prenez un autre ton avec moi.

- Vous n'êtes, en principe, plus le directeur de cette école.

- On m'a ramené dès qu'on à appris pour Ginerva.

- Elle est revenue, vous pouvez repartir. Byyyye ! »

La plupart durent réprimer un sourire narquois.

Ce fut à ce moment là que James et Lily Potter, rapidement suivis par Louka et Mina McGonagall déboulèrent dans le bureau. Le couple se jeta sur leur fils dans l'unique but de l'étouffer, alors que l'oncle et la tante jetaient des œillades de fierté en direction de leurs neveux et élèves.

- « Je crois qu'une récompense est de mise. J'accorde cinquante points à chacun de vous pour avoir annihilé le monstre de Slytherin, vingt points pour avoir scellé la chambre et un Service Rendu à l'Ecole pour avoir sauvé Miss Weasley. Ce qui fait 140 points pour Griffindor… » commença Dumbledore.

Et à la grande surprise des McGonagall, Minerva contra le directeur.

- « Mr Potter a juste suivi Mr Weasley et s'est fait stupéfixer jusqu'à ce que Fumseck le délivre grâce à ses larmes. Il n'y a que 70 points qui reviennen maison Griffindor. » claqua la voix sèche de l'écossaise. « 210 points pour les maisons Slytherin et Ravenclaw, 70 points pour la maison Hufflepuff. »

Ça, c'était le monde à l'envers. La directrices des griffons préférait être honnête envers les actes des étudiants, même si cela devait nuire aux points de sa maison. Mais que se passait-il ?

- « Si vous voulez Minerva. Je propose d'annuler les exam…

- HORS DE QUESTION ! » tonna Soraya. « Il y a des étudiants qui doivent passer leurs BUSE's et leurs ASPIC's, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire passer des cas comme Crabbe et Goyle sans restrictions. »

Deux – zéro en faveur des McGonagall, quels qu'ils soient, contre le directeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois de Mai connu un jour de fête. À trois semaines des examens, les élèves et professeur pétrifiés reçurent la potion salvatrice. Mais si l'euphorie de retourner parmi le monde des gens en mouvement était présente, les examens approchaient à grands pas, et rattraper plusieurs mois de cours en aussi peu de temps, c'était dur.

Tous les étudiants sans exception étaient plongés dans leurs notes, refaisaient leur sort dans leur salle commune ou aux salles d'étude, ce qui provoquait souvent des situations assez cocasses.

Un petit groupe d'une douzaine de personnes profitaient du calme de la Salle sur Demande, révisant avec Mina, sensée être en train de récupérer la magie qu'elle avait drainée en tentant de combattre son état d stase.

Hermione avait finalement accepté de faire la connaissance des Gardiens sous les injonctions de Kath. Encore très réservée, elle avait trouvé des alliées en Amiko et Luna, bien qu'elles se prennent très souvent la tête pour des choses sans importances – Héliopathes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à fiche qu'ils existent ou non ?

Chacun avait reçu leur horaire d'examen, et l'angoisse commençait à se faire sentir de plus en plus. Et le pire, c'était que toutes les filles du groupe semblaient décidées d'être le plus irritantes, et irritées possibles, en étant dans leur période rouge. Dur, pour ces quelques garçons…

- « HERMIONE, MERDE ! Arrête, t'es prête pour Enchantement, stop le stress là !

- Kath, j'arrive pas à faire un sortilège de réduction !

- Merde, c'est dans le programme des troisièmes, continues et je t'assomme avec ton putain de bouquin ! »

Les deux filles furent finalement enfermées par l'adulte dans les toilettes gracieusement offertes par la salle le temps qu'elles se calment et laisse le stress descendre un peu.

Gabriel était dans le même état, bien qu'il essayait de se détendre en lançant des fléchettes sur une cible, avec la tête de Jessy Potter et son père pour le fond.

- « Ca va bien se passer.

- Ouais. »

De son côté, Drago et Neville tentaient de réconforter Ron Weasley, future aiglon de la maison bleue et bronze.

- « Et si je me plantais ?

- Tu ne te planteras pas.

- Et si les profs disent que j'ai triché ?

- On te défendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et…

- TAIS TOI PAR LE STRING LEOPARD DE ROWENA ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stress.

Angoisse.

Crissements des plumes sur les parchemins.

Odeur de la transpiration.

Fenêtres ouvertes qui chassaient les mauvaises odeurs.

Ça y est, les examens étaient arrivés.

Les Ravenclaw et Griffindor partageaient l'épreuve écrite de leur examen de Sortilèges, ensuite, chacun passerait en ordre alphabétique pour l'épreuve pratique.

Ce qui irritait assez les McGonagall, car le stressé en chef, titre décerné à Weasley, Ronald, venait de prouver qu'il pouvait atteindre un seuil supérieur dans sa catégorie de sport personnelle.

- « Je vais me planter, c'est certain ! » Souffla-t-il à son voisin, en l'occurrence, Kath McGonagall.

- « Pitié Ron. Tais-toiiiiiii ! »

Une voix parvint de la salle où se déroulait les examens.

- « McGonagall, Axel.

- Pourquoi je ne m'appelle pas Alexiaaaaaaa… » gémit Kath, sentant que ses nerfs allaient lâcher à cause d'un certain roux moulin à paroles.

- « Ronald Weasley. Dis encore UN seul mot, et je te transforme en belette. »

Étrangement, le rouquin se mit à gémir.. silencieusement

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux semaines d'examens passèrent étonnement vite, et tous les étudiants profitaient du soleil, allongés dans le parc de Poudlard.

D'un côté, tous les Huitièmes années se racontaient leurs anecdotes personnelles sur leur parcours scolaire, d'autres discutaient du choix de leurs options l'année suivante.

Ou certains profitaient de l'eau du lac tiédie par le soleil pour piquer une tête.

Allongés sur l'herbe verte, les Gardiens masculins regardaient les Gardiennes profiter de la fraîcheur du lac. Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais les températures avoisinaient les trente-six degrés…A l'ombre.

Chacun était en maillot et discutait de tout et de rien, encourageant la bataille aquatique qui avait lieu dans le clan féminin, tout en supportant leur favorite. Tout autre élève pouvait ainsi voir les abdominaux très bien dessinés que Gabriel et Axel McGonagall prenaient soin de former, et ceux que Draco, Neville, Bastien et Yuri commençaient à avoir après deux ans de sport sous les yeux attentifs de Louka.

Si, au départ, le sport était vraiment un poison pour leur moral, c'était désormais un mode de vie qu'ils avaient tous adopté. Garçons, musculation et course. Filles, fitness et course. Mais personne ne pouvait égaler le mode de vie de Luna. Pas même Kath, pourtant passionnée par les saines habitudes.

Le matin, elle mangeait trois pommes et deux mandarines avec deux tranches de pain beurrées qu'elle trempait dans son chocolat. Le midi et le soir, elle se prenait jusqu'à huit morceaux de pommes de terre, un quart de son assiette était réservée pour la viande, et la moitié restante était consacrée aux légumes.

Sans oublier un dessert – un fruit six jours sur sept, de la glace ou de la tarte le dimanche.

- « Comment elle fait pour ne pas prendre un gramme, et où elle trouve la place pour avaler autant ? » se demandait encore Neville.

Leur question de l'année.

- « Sinon, la blague est en place ?

- Oui, j'aime les effets à retardement je dois dire… »

L'idée de la potion que Louka avait créée, combinée à quelques goutes de potion à effet retardé avait été proposée par Neville, et tous avaient adoré l'idée.

Durant les sept derniers jours de cours, quiconque se servirait du jus de citrouille serait victime… Chacun des Gardiens avaient dû jouer le jeu.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop gênant.

Pour eux…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Chers élèves de deuxième année. En cette année 1992, c'est le Professeur Mina McGonagall qui va annoncer vos résultats. Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait ! »

[**Si quelqu'un veut connaître les résultats de l'un de ses élèves favoris, demandez par review =p**]

- « De la maison Griffindor sont admis en troisième année sans restrictions, 29 élèves sur 30. Major de la promotion féminine et de la maison Griffindor, Hermione Granger, avec 100% de réussite aux épreuves théoriques et 97% aux épreuves pratiques. Major de la promotion masculine… »

Jessy Potter bomba le torse.

- « Ronald Weasley, avec 99.7% aux épreuves théoriques, 97.2% aux épreuves pratiques. »

A part quelques élèves, personne ne vit le sourire discret et le pouce en l'air que le professeur de l'Art Animagus envoya au rouquin.

Tous les Gardiens applaudirent avec force. Ron et Hermione se disputaient la première place avec uniquement 0.1% de taux de réussite de différence.

- « … Mandel, Amiko. Une très bonne moyenne dans pas mal de cours, mais vous descendez à 78% de taux de réussite en théorie avec le cours de langue Français et les Potions. Idem pour vos exercices pratiques, vous avez cependant une excellente moyenne de 86%. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lança son poing en l'air, retenant un rire de victoire. »

- « … Potter, Jessy. Vous êtes l'unique élève des lions à avoir une moyenne ne vous permettant pas l'accès à la troisième année. Vous obtenez 13% aux épreuves théoriques et, heureusement, 41% en pratique. Il est beau, le prétendu Sauveur du Monde Magique. Pas foutu d'étudier un peu ! Avec néanmoins 40% de moyenne obtenue tout au long de l'année dans chacune de vos matières, vous êtes autorisé à repasser une session supplémentaire du 15 au 30 juillet. »

Aucun élève ne réprima leur sourire moqueur, exceptés quelques griffons, qui faisaient du Survivant leur chef adoré. La grosse tête n'avait ni bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur, et en plus Mina McGonagall venait de lui dégonfler la tête à force de mots.

- « Pour les élèves de Hufflepuff… 100% de réussite, bravo. Major de promotion féminine, Susan Bones avec 93% en théorie et 90% en pratique. Majors de promotion masculine et de la maison Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom, avec 92% en théorie et 99% en pratique, avec mention spéciale en Botanique, ainsi que Mr Bastien Duchen, avec 95% en théorie et 96% en pratique, avec une mention spéciale dans les cours de Botanique. »

Les noms défilèrent et rapidement, le nom des Ravenclaw arrivèrent.

- « Pour les élèves de Ravenclaw, 100% de réussite, bravo. Major de promotion féminine, Padma Patil avec 100% en théorie et 91% en pratique. Major de promotion masculine et de la maison Ravenclaw, Gabriel McGonagall qui a fait un impressionnant 100% aux épreuves théoriques, et 98% en pratique. Tu as un peu perdu pied en Botanique, a force de faire joujou avec les plantes qui bougent… »

Le brun combattit un fard, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui gagna le combat.

- « … McGonagall, Axel. 97% en théorie et 97% également en pratique. Rien à dire, travaille un peu tes sortilèges de coloration et les nuances de couleur. McGonagall, Kath, 94% en théorie et 100% en pratique. Révisez la prochaine fois pour votre examen écrit de métamorphose.

- J'ai pas besoin de faire plaisir à une grosse vache… Oups, j'ai parlé tout haut. Vous êtes tenue au secret professionnel, Madame McGonagall ! »

Après un léger sourire, le professeur d'Animagus continua à débiter les noms et les résultats.

- « Pour la maison Slytherin, 28 sur 30 élèves ont réussi leur année. Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, je suis désolée mais même avec des sessions de rattrapage, vous n'arriveriez pas à avoir les notes nécessaires pour passer en troisième. Major de promotion féminine et de la maison Slytherin, Lara Snape…

- Fille de prof égal chouchoute et on lui donne tout ce qu'elle veut.

- Cinquante points de moins pour Griffindor, Potter. Vous êtes responsable de vos notes tout comme l'est Miss Snape. La différence entre vous, c'est que contrairement à Lara, vous deviez être absent là-haut quand Merlin faisait don d'un cerveau aux gamins à naître. Ou alors, vous n'avez toujours pas lu le mode d'emploi : comment puis-je penser à étudier ? »

Jessy Potter marmonna un « mon père… » qui fit pouffer les Gardiens et leurs deux mascottes.

- « Lara Snape avec 99% de théorie et 97% de pratique. Major de promotion masculine, Blaise Zabini avec 98% en théorie et 95.9% en pratique. »

Elle recommença a citer les noms, mais seuls deux autres intéressaient les Gardiens de Poudlard.

- « …Malefoy, Draco. 97% en théorie, 96.3% en pratique. Rien à déclarer. Non, pas le film moldu ! Arrêtez de rire McGonagall V2 numéro 1 ! Vous êtes le deuxième meilleur garçon de votre maison et année.

Moskatl, Yuri. 90% en théorie, 98% en pratique. N'oubliez pas de revoir votre sortilège de solidification que vous avez appris en Simulation. »

Le dernier nom cité, Mina demanda la traditionnelle question :

- « Un élève souhaiterait-il dire quelque chose ? »

Question que Ronald Weasley attendait avec impatience.

- « Oui, moi.

- Je vous écoute Mr Weasley.

- Je voudrais remercier des amis pour m'avoir encouragé à montrer mon vrai moi. Ils se reconnaîtront. Et j'aimerais repasser sous le Choixpeau Magique. »

Aussitôt, les Griffons se mirent à protester. Évidemment, un type qui était major de promo' c'était tout bénef ! Mais ils avaient surement oublié qu'ils avaient violemment rejeté ce même étudiant parce qu'il se permettait d'avoir des meilleures notes que le Survivant.

- « D'après le règlement, vos résultats sont assez satisfaisants et j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise dans votre maison. »

Contrairement à Hermione, qui après s'être rapprochée d'Amiko, elle avait trouvé des amies en Lavande et Parvati, malgré leur superficialité, se révélaient de très bonnes alliées, Ron, lui, n'avait presque aucun ami chez les rouges et or, excepté Amiko. Mais elle était rarement à côté du roux.

Cette dernière n'aimait pas sa maison, mais elle aimait faire des missions espionnage, qui apportait souvent des détails croustillants et de nouvelles idées pour les blagues.

D'ailleurs, celle qui arriverait précisément ce soir était tirée d'une discussion dans la tour des lions rouges.

**[Mais ça, c'est pour le 18 février !]**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu =)**

**A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de leur deuxième année.**

**Au programme : The Blague tant attendue, la re-répartition de Ron, une altercation entre Dumby et Mina au sujet de l'Ordre et le super plan vacances qu'a prévu la famille animagus !**

**Black'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait super plaisir !**

**Voici le dernier épisode de la deuxième année de nos Gardiens.**

**Le chapitre est court [Je n'ai pas su le rallonger comme je le voulais.] Je m'en excuse. En même temps, je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire. **

**Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le chapitre 1 de leur troisième année la semaine prochaine, et le chapitre 2 le lundi suivant. Trois chapitres en trois semaine pour me faire pardonner ! C'est gentil, non ? Surtout que j'ai bien ris en imaginant les premiers chapitres :3 J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour celui-ci :/ Surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'action, sauf pour la blague. J'sais même pas si elle est drôle. (Bon, si vous imaginez, là, ça peut être drôle.. Mais bon..)**

**Gabriel (Gaby) McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Gold (Phénix Albinos) Patte de Brume (Renard Argenté) Etna (Serpent Incandescent)_

_Familier : Ingrid [Panthère]_

_Animagi : Aigle, Orque, Mamba Noir_

**Axel McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Lassie (Chiot colley) _

_Familier : Laïka [Border Collie]_

_Animagi : Renard blanc ailé, Faucon, Dauphin_

**Kath McGonagall, Ravenclaw**

_Arlequin (Chaton)_

_Familier : Sahara [Lionne]_

_Animagi : Chat d'Enfer, Chat Sauvage, Panthère_

**Lara Snape, Slytherin**

_Ankou (bébé loup Pandémon) 2 Loups Pandémon Adulte_

_Familier :_

_Animagus :_

**Draco Malefoy, Slytherin**

_Hibou grand duc_

_Familier : Clyfer [Chien Groenendael]_

_Animagus : Encore inconnu_

**Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff**

_Trevor (Crapaud)_

_Familier : Shad (Cheval)_

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Amiko Mandel, Griffindor**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Bastien Duchen, Hufflepuff**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Yuri Moskatl, Slytherin**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

**Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw**

_Animagus : Inconnu_

Chapitre 14 : Joyeuse Fin d'Année !

Le soir venu, les Gardiens échangèrent un regard ravi avant de pénétrer un à un dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leur table respective.

- « Après l'annonce des résultats, un élève de deuxième année à demandé à être à nouveau réparti. J'appelle donc Mr Ronald Weasley. » annonça calmement McGonagall vieille version.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers le Choixpeau d'une démarche fière, la tête haute, ignorant les murmures intrigués ou les piques railleuses que lui lançaient les autres élèves.

Lorsque l'antique objet fut déposé sur sa tête, il s'écoula une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne déclare d'une forte voix :

- « RAVENCLAW »

Ravis d'obtenir un bon élément tel que lui, les bleus et bronzes applaudirent le presque troisième année avec ferveur.

- « Je vous souhaite donc un très bon appétit ! » conclut Dumbledore.

- « Owiiiiiiii notre blague ! » ricana silencieusement Amiko

Les plats apparurent sur la vaisselle dorée, et mentalement, chacun fit le décompte.

« 3… 2… 1… ! »

Une énorme explosion retentit dans la Grande Salle, et tout ceux qui avaient ingéré la potion dissimulée quelques jours dans les boissons poussèrent des cris de surprise en se retrouvant entourés d'une épaisse fumée blanche.

Des cris d'horreur à moitié féminin et masculin retentirent du côté des professeurs.

- « On est trop forts ! Oh putain, ma voiiiiiiiix ! » fit Lara, la voix aigue

Inspirés par un film qu'ils avaient récemment vus, Arthur et les Minimoys, les Gardiens avaient décidé de transformer tous les élèves en Minimoys et les professeurs en leurs cousins, les hommes de deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Tous les professeurs féminins expérimentèrent la masculinité.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils avaient ciblé certains élèves, tels que Jessy Potter, Pansy Parkinson et quelques autres insupportables et les avaient transformés en méchants du film. Oh, comme Gabriel aimait les potions !

À l'aide de sortilèges, ils avaient fait grossir la taille de la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître sur les plats d'or et d'argent, et diminué celle des professeurs. Si un élève voulait manger, il lui fallait escalader une table, et si un professeur voulait manger, il devait se débrouiller comme il pouvait avec de la vaisselle d'une taille bien trop petite pour que manger soit aisé.

Des rires retentirent partout dans la salle. On se moquait de son voisin, on rigolait des tentatives des plus gloutons, ou intelligents, qui essayaient de grimper sur la table de leur maison.

Mini-Gabriel et les autres Minis-Gardiens avaient réussi à monter sur leur table et s'empiffraient joyeusement. C'était le paradis de Gabriel, la nourriture était plus grande que lui, ce qui ravissait son esprit goinfre. Il se jeta joyeusement sur le poulet.

Mais étrangement, la blague ne fit pas rire le directeur.

Probablement parce que son ô combien estimé Survivant était transformé en Malthazar…

- « SILENCE ! » Tonna-t-il

Des gémissements se firent entendre. C'était fragile, les oreilles des Minimoys

- « Mes n'oreiiiiiilles ! » gémit une fille de Hufflepuff

- « Et les mieeeeeennes !

- Je suis horrible ! » geignit Jessy

Dumbledore sembla comprendre son erreur et demanda calmement qui étaient les responsables. Même s'ils s'étaient dénoncés, il n'aurait de toute façon, rien entendu.

Les Gardiens s'approchèrent tous les uns des autres, et Bastien demanda alors :

- « Dis Gab ?

- Oui ?

- Il dure combien de temps, le sort ?

- Douze heures. »

Un gros blanc accueillit sa réponse.

- « Gabe…

- Hum ?

- Tu réalises qu'entre temps les Slytherin vont devoir descendre sept étages, les Hufflpuff en monter quatre et les Griffindor et Ravenclaw, sept… » siffla dangereusement Amiko

Un grand silence plana.

- « Comment se faire prendre par son propre sort, livre écrit par Gabriel McGonagall, sortira durant cet été… Non mais y a quelque chose d'avantageux !

- Et quoi donc ? »

Tous étaient sur le point de trucider le brun. Sept étages, des milliers de marches à gravir.

Avec deux millimètres de haut…

- « Si on va dans la Chambre des Secrets, un, le sort sera annulé, et deux on pourra visiter notre futur repaire ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Dix êtres de quelques millimètres s'éclipsèrent et entreprirent l'ascension qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la Chambre.

L'idée avait été proposée par Soraya. Quiconque la connaissait savait que chacune de ses actions n'étaient pas hasardeuses.

Elle avait interrogé les chiffres et avait vu dans plusieurs avenirs possibles qu'ils finissaient invariablement par faire de la Chambre des Secrets un repaire, un refuge ou même le centre de leurs opérations.

Les dix se laissèrent glisser dans les tuyaux, les sortilèges mis en place par Salazar Slytherin agirent et tous avaient repris leur forme normale à l'arrivée.

- « Attendez, le Basilic est encore là. » prévint Gabriel.

Il laissa ses amis à l'abri et pénétra dans l'allée principale. Le serpent mythique semblait prendre son pied dans la piscine qui s'étendait sous la statue du fondateur.

_- « Eau divine, eau crisssstalliiine que je t'aiime que je t'aiime je me marierais à ma pissssccccine sssssi je le pouvais ! Rien à chier, cccc'est le meilleur moment de la journée, de prendre ssssson bain dans une eau déliccccccieussssssement chaude ! _

_- Salut grand Roi ! _

_- AU SECOURS UN VOYEUR ! » _siffla le serpent, horrifié

Le roi des Serpents se redressa et vit un humain avancer, les yeux fermés.

_- « Bonjour mon ami, je viens en paix._

_- Ssssssssalut petit deux pattes. Que me veux-tu ?_

_- Que ssssais-tu ssssssur Lord Voldemort ?_

_- CCCCC'est le dernier héritier, mais il me répugne. Je ne sssssuis pas là pour tuer les nés moldus, jusssssste pour défendre le château ! »_ s'indigna le noble animal

Homme et reptile discutèrent. Gabriel expliqua la situation.

_- « Lord Voldemort s'est mis dans la tête de tuer tous ceux qui sont nés moldus, moldus, cracmols, ou sang-mêlés. Il a été défait de ses pouvoirs, grâce aux miens. Je ne sais pas trop comment, il parait que c'est la Magia qui m'a aidée. Or, ma tante Soraya est une voyante, spécialisée dans les chiffres et a prédit son retour. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus car depuis peu elle nous regarde avec gravité depuis un moment. Luna a proposé qu'on fasse de la Chambre des Secrets un refuge pour les Gardiens. Nous sommes dix, et nous avons deux mascottes. Pour l'instant. Tu serais d'accord pour nous aider ?_

_- … Laisse moi lire ton cœur, petit._

_- Comment ?_

_- Regarde moi dans les yeux. Si tes propos sont sincères, tu ne mourras pas. »_

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux, et croisa son regard avec celui du serpent. La seule chose que l'animal put lire, ce fut le défi. Le reptile vit même la nature profondément enfouie du garçon, et il esquissa une sorte de sourire.

_- « Bien, jeune Gardien. Je t'autorise à utiliser cette chambre pour refuge. A une condition !_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- … J'peux garder ma piscine ? »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir promis au serpent qu'il lui apporterait une vache par semaine, l'animal s'entailla et lui dit que ceux qui buvaient une goutte de son sang seraient immunisés face à son regard. Il récolta le précieux liquide carmin et en donna aux autres gardiens, mettant de côté une fiole pour leurs mascottes.

Des escaliers cachés derrière la statue menaient à des appartements. D'après Apis, le Basilic, Salazar aurait construit une sorte de manoir sur deux étages. Lorsqu'il partit, pour une histoire de fesses apparemment, il s'exila en réalité dans ses quartiers secrets.

Il y avait une petite maison derrière la statue ! Une salle à manger, une cuisine, un salon, des chambres dotées de salle de bain, une salle d'entraînement, une salle d'eau commune, avec jaccuzis et bains communs, une salle de relaxation et plusieurs salles désaffectées et vides de tout objet.

_- « Avant de s'installer en Angleterre, Salazar a participé à de nombreuses guerres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre comme atout, il le prenait. Je me souviens que l'une de ces salles était définie pour les conseils de guerre… »_ les informa Apis, rêveur.

Gabriel et les autres Gardiens remercièrent le Basilic. Avec son aide, il changea le mot de passe. Désormais, la chambre ne s'ouvrirait que lorsqu'une personne, enregistrée grâce à son sang, voudrait s'y rendre. Sans être sous l'effet d'un sort ou d'une potion.

- « Dès la rentrée on s'installera ici, Apis ! » lança joyeusement Kath au serpent.

Le reptile hocha la tête. Il comprenait l'anglais.

_- « Essaie de trouver un truc pour qu'on puisse se parler sans cette frontière de langues à la bouse de dragon ! Ta sœur à l'air d'être une sacrée diablesse !_

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « C'EST LES VACAAAAAAAANCES ! » beugla Neville

Des rires s'élevèrent à sa table et chez d'autres également. Un Neville euphorique, c'était toujours communicatif.

Les amis se regroupaient et discutaient de leurs plans de vacances, et les Gardiens, ainsi que leurs mascottes n'exculaient pas à cette règle d'or.

- « Alors Hermione, que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ?

- Je vais aller en France avec mes parents. Il paraît que c'est un superbe pays. Et toi Ron ?

- J'vais glander dans mon lit quinze heures par jour, et je ferais du Quidditch à côté. » sourit-il

- « Nous, on va passer deux semaines à Malibu. On veut voir les compètes de Lara ! » enchérit Kath

- « Moi je me taille en Grèce. A moi les filles de rêve !

- Drayyyyyyy tu me fais des infidélités ! » gémit Neville. « Moi je vais possiblement aller une semaine en Belgique. Parait que leurs frites sont divines.

- Moi je vais à la chasse aux Ronflakes Cornus ! » chantonna Luna.

- « Mon père veut m'emmener au ski. » dit Amiko. « Mais merde, pendant l'été, j'veux bronzer au soleil sur la plage moi !

- Ma pauvre. Perso je reste chez moi, les doigts de pied en éventail sur le bord de ma piscine ! » s'esclaffa Yuri. « Et toi, Bastien ?

- Rien de spécial. La plage, les filles, les cocktails. La routine ! » rit-il.

Mina s'approcha du groupe.

- « Alors, vous parlez vacances ?

- Yep !

- Je suis venue vous avertir de bien en profiter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'un de vos cours sera facile, l'année prochaine. »

Oh non, tous les élèves passant en troisième année détestaient l'un de leurs cours. Et pour cause…

Qui aimerait discuter de sexe avec son professeur ?

Mina rejoignit sa sœur.

- « Les pauvres… Tu leur as dis pour les cours d'éducation sexuelle sorcière ?

- Non.. Laissons les passer de bonnes vacances, tout de même ! »

Soraya eut un sourire triste.

Maudite fut-elle de savoir lire l'avenir, car les choses qui se présentaient n'étaient pas toutes de bonne augure…

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié l'interview D: Désolé T.T

Posez moi vos questions dans les reviews, je vous répondrais en privé :)

Black'


	15. Remerciements

_**Remerciements**_

Eh oui les amis ! C'est la fin de ce second tome !

Vous m'avez suivie depuis mes débuts pour certains, d'autres se sont joints à vous quelques temps plus tard

MERCI !

Lire vos nombreuses reviews, qui pour certaines me font toujours bien rire, c'est toujours très rafraîchissant pour moi ! Merci !

En espérant que vous soyez au rendez-vous pour le troisième tome du parcours des Gardiens =P

Pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris, je remercie :

Alie-yaoi

Aliuoha

Camus54

Dadoumarine

Erebe

Erika-Malefoy

Faenlgiec

Gwenn-Ael

Hideaki sama

Hyppo

Ilary90

Joackym Maat

Lenaa-chan

Lilou. 

Lulu mademoiselle

Lyliann-chan

MARIAYCARMEN13

Mireaven

Morgana Serpentard

Muschat

Myria Black

Narume

Necromant70

Oombeline

Penelope M. Black

Pussy

Sora779

Sylvie Chevasson

The Daemon

Xanaelle

Yaga-Poplar

YamiEbi

Yukipi

annegaellelirot

darknesse2

dragon-en

dryary2a

eridan black

griffontard

harry severus potter snape

hermione255

i'm an angel . OR NOT

jfkVoldi

juju07200

kiki2105

kytiara

liilys

lilou5701

masrya

mmmcha

neko-chan200

ninoox-974-91

sophiepieri

Pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos histoires suivies, je remercie :

alex45480

Aliuoha

althais

annegaellelirot

bdf007

Camus54

Carlia-Snape

chlo007

Dadoumarine

Dai Xi Mei

darkharry060982

dragon-en

dryary2a

Elfia

eridan black

Erika-Malefoy

Faenlgiec

gabrielle prince

Gb88

griffontard

harry severus potter snape

hermione255

Hideaki sama

isabellerickman

jfkVoldi

jilie084

Joackym Maat

juju07200

Kaizokou Emerald Hime

Kaori Jade

Kirael

LaRowane

Lenaa-chan

liarina

Lilou. 

lilou5701

Llyllylilou

Lulu mademoiselle

Lyliann-chan

Malicia Lupin

Manoirmalfoys

marie-bouttier

Mireaven

Miss-Abby

Moehrel

Morgana Serpentard

Muschat

Myria Black

Myria Clara Tonks

Narume

Necromant70

neko-chan200

None276

Nunu c moi

nushan ynis

Penelope M. Black

Pussy

Rozenn2356

sheltan

sophiepieri

Sylvie Chevasson

tenshihouou

The Daemon

ugo23

X-1984-X

Yaga-Poplar

YamiEbi

Yukipi

yukiUlove

yuseiko-chan

Et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajoutée dans les auteurs suivis/favoris, MERCI =D

On se revoit au prochain tome ^^

Black'


End file.
